The Little Ones
by UnknownEmo
Summary: edward came and left. but he didnt know that he left 4 other ones with bella. what do you think had/will happin. read and find out...vampire's, half vampire's, werewolf's, and human's. THERES A SEQUEL -pics on profile
1. Flash Back

Chapter1- Flash Back

I remember like it was just yesterday night: the night of my birthday, after the Jasper-attack that happened at _his _house. That is a night something no girl will ever forget in her life, and I girl will ever forget what _he_ did that hurts me more than anything, anyone, or any creature has happened.....until now.

*FLASH BACK*

_I was asleep (or at least trying to) thinking about what happened to night and all the sorry I got, stiches, glass, and arguments that happened...It was a night-mare. _

_"Psst...Bella". With that I wondering who could that be. I scared to death. Me not turning around to see if someone is coming to get me. And me, a chicken that knows that Edward Cullen is right behind me right now!!! _

_"huu?" _

_"Hay Bella, sorry what happened tonight. You know that Jasper means well, and he's sorry for that". This right here surprised me. Edward has never sound so, so, so seductive like this. This surprised me mush more than I would have thought! _

_"Yah, I know I forgive him, because it wasn't his fault." "Thanks Bella, I know he'll appreciate your apology"_

_Next thing I feel is Edward kissing me like something a girl would ever imagine!!! "Edward are you ok or something?" Yah! why you ask?" _

"_Well because you never wanted to be like this before?!?!" _

_"Well this is actually your birthday present" With that Edward Cullen's cloths were off in a mere second, and right next to me kissing me like crazy. So instead of blocking it, I went along with it...and let's just say Edward really knows how to use his hands...really good._

_Edward's hands were everywhere on me. "Mmmmhhhh" Kissing me in my jaw, cheeked, nibbling on my ear._

_"oh" I'm gunna enjoy that!!! Letting Edward automatically ripping my shirt of (and into pleases) was for the best. Him not letting go of our kisses he really loves and I mean LOVE'S my breast._

_"Bella...your body... its beautiful!!!" _

_"Well you're the only one who gets to see it" And after what I said Eddie boy nearly attacked me!!! _

_"Bella I...I...I need you ...NOW!!!" _

_"Well I'm not stopping you" Edward nearly ripped my shorts and underwear off(and again tearing it to pleases).Lucky Charlie was at the station tonight working late, this must be Alice, because he wouldn't know even if Emmett told him this. Well since Edward got to see what he wanted it's my turn._

_"Edward... I wanna try something"_

_"Any thing for you my love" _

_"sit up on the head bored" and he did as I said not even hesitating._

_"Open your legs" And DAMN Edward was big. No big insults this, Edward Anthony Masin Cullen was HUGE. I swear just looking at his cock makes me not a virgin any more. I just wonder how it well fills when he enters in me._

_I crawl in between his legs nibbling on his ear._

_"Mmmm, Bella...you'll be death to me." I decided to let my bad side out on him._

_"Really"_

_"Yah!" _

_"Well then let me show you something you would never that I would ever do in a life time" I kissed his lips, his beautiful chest, his wonderful 10 sexy pack, his lovely happy-trail, and now I reached the 'Jack-Pot-Of-Gold- From-Heaven' . Thank You Lord. _

_"You like what you see Bells?" Saying that with the crocked smile that I love._

_"Why yes I do Edward" _

_"Good because it's all you're...."_

_And before he knew it I grabbed his cock gently just playing/torturing him while playing with his balls (which was sensitive I mite say myself)._

"_Be-ll-a, w-what aaa-rrre you d-doing???" _

_"Oh, nothing much, just making sure your healthy enough for me". Man seducing Edward is the best thing that has ever happened to me!_

_Without dought I put as much as Edward could go into me, and it really wasn't much to tell you. It was probely about 3 centimeters (I told you he was huge) "Oh God Bella...mmmmm...Bella...Oh LORD BELLA". I got Edward right where I want him now!!! To make it any better I hummed and apparently he loved it because he growled at me. I love my job._

_"Oh Bella don't stop humming, d-don't s-s-stooop, JESUS BELLA!" I didn't know Edward would go hydraulically crazy because he sure went crazy with me!!! Next thing I knew Edward was on top of me._

_"Edward I...I...I..." _

"_What Bella?" Do I really have to spell it out for him? '"__**Damn it man I need you in me...NOW, I...**__" I didn't even get to finish, Edward was already in me..._

_"Bella if I go to hard stop me, ok!" now this is what I don't understand. He's telling me this while pushing himself in and out of me?!?!?!? I tell you men are so impatient when it comes to sex!!! _

_"Edward...fffff-ffa-faster" Now I love fast and all but his eyes when pitch black!!! _

_"Oh God Bella!" Pushing me harder and harder and harder I can't even tell you how amazing it felt._

_"OH ISABELLA MARIE SWAN...JESUS...YES!!!" "Oh! Edwa-Edwa. Oh EDWARD ANTHONY MASIN CULLEN, GOD THAT FELLS GOOD!!!" And now I soooo regret saying that. I looked into his eye's, and they were darker than black (if that's even possible but it just by happened to be now...although this is black full of lust) and he went so fast I almost/could have died (note to sarcasm). This man went fast as hell came to us and thank god Charlie wasn't here or I swear he'll kill me and Edward (like Edward could die, hahaha that's funny)_

_***************************************2 minutes later********************************************_

_"oh...my...holy...of...the...devils....hand ...from...hell!!!" _

_"Bella...that was something I didn't think would happen for at all!" _

_"How long did we do it exactly?" _

_"Umm!" -Looking over to the clock since I was in too much pain to look.-"about 5 minutes...why?" _

"_well I'm actually up for another round that's why." I swear men and boys are stupid but you got to love god for making them. And I wonder if we could break this recerd of ours?_

_"Because I don't know about you, but I'm up for another round...how about you...or are you through handling with this work of art?" Like I said before I love seducing this man._

_"How many rounds are we talking here?" _

_"I was thing about 4 or until we can't take it." _

_"I, meaning you, right?" _

_"Oh shut up, and get ready for round 2" _

_"I thought you'll never ask"_

*Flash Back End*

That right there was the best night of my life and let me tell you, I will never forget that.

But now I'm stuck in the restroom puking constantly as for every single fucking day!! OH SHIT when my last period was. I ran strait to my room checking my calendar. O.M.F.G.O.A.O.T.I.M. (oh my fucking goodness of all there is mercy) I'm 1 weeks late. Ok calm down Bells you're going crazy you're just late by 1 week; I mean this happened to lots of girls. Renee's friend Jodi was a week late but she wasn't pregnant. Yah! that's it your just a little over 7 days late it's ok...right, yah it is, so just go on with life and forget about everything. but just to make sure I should just wait till after school today and see what happens.

"Bells come on your going to be late for school." That Charlie for you, always in a rush to get somewhere just to get it over with so he can come home and watch the game!!!

"Coming." Today I decided to wear my Black band shirt saying **'Go Fuck Someone That Cars About You'**, when I saw this I showed Alice this and she said it reminds her of Jessica, Lauren and Tanya and Rosalie agreed with it to. And yes me and Rosalie decided to put aside our differences at one point and went on with life. And I also decided to put on some red skinny jeans with my black high top converse, my hair up in a messy bun, thick eyeliner with mascara and little red eye shadow, and for extra black hand gloves with regular glasses that Alice got me from Wal-Mart (she got grounded for going over bored on money so she had to shop at non-mall like stores...shocking isn't it).

"Bells there are a surprise for you. and oh yah COME ON!!!"

"I'm right here...don't have to start getting a heart attack" joking around.

"Sorry I just thought you would like to see what someone gave you to your new Blue** 2010 Ford Expedition Rear."**

"Oh...Wow...Dad...You Didnt...Wow...Thank..." Charlie stopped me saying

"Don't thank me I didn't give this to you!!"

"Thin who would have?" "

I don't know, and I don't care, all I want is for you to get to school....now" Yah got to love Charlie


	2. 10 Tests To Make Sure

Chaprer2- 10 Tests To Make Sure

After school I decided to go to Walgreen's thin to CVS Pharmacy just to make sure. I decided to hurry up and rush out of school, hop in my new truck (gatta love this car) and go to CVS first thin Walgreens, to pick up at least 5 each.

When I got home I went straight to the bathroom to try as much as I can. And surprisingly I got to at least two tests. So while thoughs two finish I went to go get a big glass of water and chunk it down so I can finish the rest of them. And it actually only took 3 minutes to finish going to the restroom so I actually finish taking all of my test less than 25 minutes tops that is. So I decided to cheek the test when Charlie goes to sleep tonight. But until thin I decided to make Charlie's favorite...homemade Grammy Swan this century Pizza. Shocking isn't it. She decided to make something from this century before she died from cancer when I was 15 years old...3 years ago.

"Bells I'm home" Charlie yelled from down stairs.

"Hay dad, I'm in the kitchen"

"Mmmm what's that...what a minute, i remember that smell from somewhere, but were?" Like I said before men and boys can be so clueless usually sometime/all the time but that's why we all love them.

"It's a surprise"

"Whatever" I just had to rolled my eyes at that, because like I said earlier Charlie just wants for life to go on...like I do.

**********After Dinner**************(I decided to skip and go to the main important parts)**

"Night dad". I said while yawning.

"Night Bells". Finally i ran up the stairs as fast as I could and i went pretty fast than normal, but not falling at the same time. But all I just want to do is see what my test results say so I can stop worrying about this.

I reached my room and got all of my supplies and went for a quick shower but while i was taking of my cloths I notice 4 lines around my stomach, but it was probably nothing.

When I got to my rooms I hurried up and went straight for the test on my desk and flipped them over and looked at the first one and it said it... proof...and it said it on all of them. So I Isabella Marie Swan was pregnant, and I was scared.


	3. Show And Tell

Chaprer3- Show And Tell

The next day was thank the lord it was Saterday and to my surprise I woke up late. "10:30, Damn I never sleped this late before" I told myself. Thin it hit me, I was pregnat!!! but being me I decided to go see if it was real myself and when i hoped that it was a dream, but it wasnt a dream it was the real deal. I decided to call my good ol' buddy of a best friend Angela to tell her because shes the only one i can fully trust.

"Hello Angela speeking"

"Hay Ang its Bells"

"Oh hay Bella. Whats up?"

"Oh nuthin just thought that you could come over, because I have some really bad news and i could use a bestfriend now"

"Oh...ok be over in 30 min, I just have to get my brothers ready to go by there friends house. Ok?"

" Yah ok!"

"Bye Bells"

"Bye"

'CLICK'

After that conversation I jumped in the shower noticing the lines on my stomach from yesterday wasnt there anymore insted there was a little tiny dot actually 8 tiny dots. weird?

After my quickly of a shower I decided to wear loose blue old jeans with holes in them with a plain shirt that says **' I didn't trip, I was just testing gravity' **and out of everyone you could know Emmett just had to buy this for me, he said it brought out the character in me. And for shoes I just wore my old low top white converse. After getting dress I rushed downstairs-and I mean rushed, downstairs- waiting for Ang. While I was eating Cinnamon Toast Crunch, I heard at the door.

"COMMING!"

"Hay Ang"

"Hay Bells what you needed to tell me?"

"Umm come in first , and go up to my room"

"Ah..ok?" She could tell something was wrong by the way I was acting. When we reached my room I told Ang every thing...well the thing that she needs to know. After I finished I saw a side of Angela that you would never see...and I mean ever.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, how could you. I thought you would be 1 of the safe ones...I...I can't believe you...I ...I...I can't even look at you" That is the side of Angela you would never see."Bella this had better be a joke because this is not funny at all."

"Ang, I'm not lying , and I can prove it to you."

"Really, than prove it then". I went over to the trash and showed Angela the test thin ran straight to the bathroom. "O.M.F.G.O.T.L.T.W.H, **(oh my fucking goodness of the life that was here)** HOW THE HELL COULD YOU...I DONT EVEN KNOW YOU ANYMORE!!!DONT YOU EVER AND I MEAN EVER CALL OR TALK TO ME AGAIN!!!, YOU NO GOOD NON-RESPONSIBLE...URG I CANT EVEN FINISH HOW ...HOW...HOW.... YOU KNOW WHAT DONT EVER LOOK AT ME AND I WONT LOOK AT YOU THIN WELL BE FINE, AND I REALLY HOPE YOU DISAPEAR AND GO AWAY.......FORGOOD...AND YOU KNOW WHATS SAD... I WOULD HAVE THOUGHT LAURIN OR JESSICA TO DO THIS BUT YOU!!! YOU'RE JUST NOTHING. AND I HATE TO SAY THIS BUT ....THAT'S PROBLY WHY HE LEFT"

After thoughts hurtful words from Angela Nicole Webbler has ever said to anyone, just stormed out of the house slamming the door and saying good bye to our friendship.

************Later That Night With Charlie*****************

"Bells I'm home"

"Hay dad, I ordered pizza, is that ok?"

"Yah sure whatever" By the fact that Charlie cared more about me than food was after _they_ left.**(sorry I didn't really talk about them much)** He mostly made sure about me than food!!! well let's just say he'll get a whole lot more than he will expect tonight.

'DING DONG'

"I'll get it!"

"Kay!"

"Hello are you Bella Swan?"

"Yes, I am."

"Well here you go ma'am"

"Thank you very much"

"No problem, have a wonderful night"

"You to" That was weird? There was something different but familiar about that guy that I can't put my finger on it!!! He didn't show his eyes, but his hair was very curly long blond and that smell was familiar as for the distance he was away from me also? He was pail, and I could feel he's cold hands without even touching them, but he was sending waves of happiness when I was scared about Charlie finding out I'm pregnant , and when I heard his southern voice he sounded exactly like...like...like...*gasp* Jasper Cullen??? But didn't he leave?!?!?!

"Bells is that the pizza?" That's when I remember I had hot food in my hand!

"Oh yah dad...sorry I just got lost in thinking."

"Oh well..I'm hungry so pizza time" Yah got to love Charlie.

I and Charlie ate in quietly as normal and thin I decided it was time to tell him the big news. Here goes nothing but life. "Dad..."

"Yah Bells"

"I have to tell you something, but first, don't talk with your mouth full" He swallowed and took a drink of his coke before speaking. "Yes ma'am, and what is it?" I took in my last breath knowing that Charlie is going to kick me out.

"Dad ... I'm pregnant"

**Jasper POV**

I feel really bad about what happened on Bella's birthday, I decided to deliver her pizza, which actually should be an easy job.

"Emmett I got an idea"

"Kay..shoot."

"Ok you see that kid overthere, the one with the pizza"

"Yah what about him"

"How about I cheack on Bella by getting that kid to let me deliver the pizza to Balla instead of him."

"Ok, but I call being the pizza dude." And for that I had to slap Emmett in the head. I swair what does Roes see in the Dodo Bird.

"No you Dodo Bird, you can't fit the damn jacket, so I'll do it."

"What ever all I want is my Belly Bear of a little sister back kay!"

"Kay man" I swear Emmett hasn't been the same ever since we left Bella, he's not himself anymore, and surprisinling we all want him back.

"Hay kid!" I said to the pizza dude.

"You mind I give this to her." Like he really had a choice.

"Sorry man I can't" I really didn't have time for this so I just made him, by sending waves of making him do that-waves of guilt that is.

"Are you sure you can't help me???"

"Urg...fine, but I get the money, or I'm so damn dead!!!"

"Yah, yah, yah whatever, just give me the jacket and pizza and you won't get hurt!"

"Fine here" and like I said before, I can make and did make him give it to me!

'DING DONG'

"I'll get it!" Boy is Bella in a rush to get the pizza

"Kay!" Wow..Charlie sounds dull, not himself I mean.

"Hello is you Bella Swan?" Mmmm? why does she seem so scared and worried, I should help her since her waves of happiness, since I do owe her.

"Yes, I am." Ahh now she's happy.

"Well here you go ma'am" well at least I know she's alright, but I should stick around just to make sure.

"Thank you very much" And she's sad again, damn she can be so complex sometime.

"No problem, have a wonderful night" But either way me and Emmett are watching you, so you'll be alright.

"You to".

"Hay kid, here and thanks"

"No problem, and can I have my money please?" Damn does this boy have attitude.

"Fine here. Now go!!"

"Whatever" After the kid was gone I when straight to Emmett to tell him what's up with Bells.

"So Jazz how is Bells?"

"Tell yah the truth, I don't really know?"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU DONT KNOW?!?!?!"

"Emmett calm down, and let me tell you, damn!!! I'm worried as you are"

"Fine, sorry man!!!"

"Its ok."

"So what's up?"

"She was sad, worried, scared all at once until I gave her waves to make her feel happy, because her mood started to hurt my head."

"Oh! well, let's lisin closely. Alice called and told us to lisin on her conversation with Charlie."

"Kay !" And kay was all I could say to my brother for my little sister.


	4. GET OUT NOW!

Chapter4- GET OUT NOW

When I looked at Charlie his eyes went wide and he was so many colores of red I could have sworn his face made a new color of red."ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, HOW IN THE HELL COULD YOU!!!" Boy have I heard my name shout out before like that, in anger (with Angela) and with pleasure (with Edward-that was an amazing birthday night).

"I'm sorry dad, I didn't mean to. We were safe but I gets the condom was useless." When I meant by safe I mean as in, he can't have any children, kind of safe, since he's a vampire and all.

"Bella I have no words for you!! I want you out of this house by tomorrow night before I get home." After that horrible sentence I got up and cried and planed on leaving first thing tomorrow.

**Jasper and Emmett's POV**

_"__Bells is that the pizza?" _

_"Oh yah dad...sorry I just got lost in thinking." _

_"Oh well...I'm hungry so pizza time"_

"Jasper why don't they ever talk at dinner?" Emmett asked.

"Dude if I knew I would tell you, but my guess is that they really have nothing to say to each other."

"Yah probely, oh we need to be lising." 

_"Dad..." _

_"Yah Bells" "I have to tell you something, but first, don't talk with your mouth full" _

_"Yes ma'am, and what is it?" _

"Emmett now she's really scared"

"Shhh bro!"

_"Dad ... I'm pregnant" _

_"_Jazz?"

"Yah Em?" I gulped….in shock.

"Did you just hear what I thought I just by happened to hear?"

"If you mean by Bella saying that she's pregnant, thin yes, yes I did hear what you just heard."

_**(Buzz)**_

"It's a text message form Alice."

FROM: Lil Pixie-To: Jazzy

**That's wut I was talking about lisining to their conversation Emmett so next time don't get all P.M.S. with me...kay!!!**

FROM: Jazzy- To: Lil Pixie

**Yah...thanks honey!!! so I'll see you soon?!?!**

_**(Buzz)**_

FROM: Lil Pixie-To: Jazzy

**Kay!!!, but keep on lisining theirs more information that you need to know so don't replay just lisin and I'll text you guys back!!! bye!**

"Alice said just keep in lising and shell text us back."

"Kay!"

"_ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, HOW IN THE HELL COULD YOU!!!" _

"WOW who knew Charlie can turn into different shades of red, and I could have sworn he made a new color?!?!" "Emmett concentrate"

"Sorry"

"It's ok"

_"I'm sorry dad, I didn't mean to. We were safe but I get the condom was useless."___

"She does know that we can't have children right??"

'POP'

"OW!!! What the hell was that for?"

"For being an idiot...of course she knows that, that's just an excuse"

"Oh!"

"Now shut up and keep lising"

_"Bella I have no words for you!! I want you out of this by tomorrow night before I get home." _

"I CANT BELIEVE HIM!!!"

"Em calm down were watching her kay man!!!"

"Fine but knowing Bells she'll leave tomorrow morning!!! so untill thin we should hunt."

"Kay"

_**(Buzz)**_

"it's Ali again"

FROM:Lil Pixie- To: Jazzy

**Now that's what I was telling you to stay and lisin. So now all I want you guys to do is get ready tomorrow because she's going to go to the reservation. And wait for her outside of the reservation and keep an eye on here as much as possible but stay away from her eye contact also!!!**

FROM: Jazzy- To: Lil Pixie

**Alright honey we will, but until then what time will Bella be leaving?**

_**(Buzz)**_

FROM: Lil Pixie- TO: Jazzy

**About 11:30 or 12:00... so that means put the baby supplies in her car before she wakes up tomorrow, so that means go to the store at 10:00 and you guys need to get...**

**4 car seats-blue, green, pink, and purple**

**lots of dippers, bottles, pacifiers, baby formula, and clothes.**

**(The Green and Blue are Boys and the Purple and Pink are Girls.)**

**Oh! and you're going to need 10 of each color and fit it all in the bag.**

**Hint: GET A BIG BAG!!!**

**ok see you guys soon!!! and don't as in ****DO NOT ****delete this message**

FROM: Jazzy-To: Lil Pixie

**Ok!!! Well get to the pharmacy before anyone else gets there, and we promise we won't delete this message!!!**

_**(Buzz)**_

FROM:Lil Pixie- To: Jazzy

**Kay!!! thanks...text you 2morrow!!! bye!!!(don't replay).**

"Jazz why doesn't Alice want us to replay?"

"I have no clue! all I just know is that I am deeply love my wife"

_**(Buzz)**_

"It's Ali again, again"

"Em why did you say again 2 times?"

"Because she text us 3 times."

"Whatever"

_**(Buzz)**_

FROM: Lil Pixie- To: Jazzy

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwww I luv u 2!!!...and u can replay now!!!**

**happy Emmett!!!**

"hahaha, you got to love Alice"

FROM: Jazzy-To: Lil Pixie

**no problem!!**

**and thanx because I think Emmett is gunna drop the subject.**

**but anyways luv u 2!!! c u lata my lil Pixie**


	5. No More Love's

Chapter5- No More Love's

**Bella's POV**

When I got to my room, I went to go call my mom and to see if she'll accept me!!!

"Hello?"

"Mom its Bella" I said crying.

"Oh! Hay baby! What's wrong?" Leave it to my mom to always tell when I'm happy I'm actually sad."Um...I was just wondering...at what age did you have me?"

"Oh! I had you when I was 15, why do you ask?" Ha, so that means I shouldn't be in trouble. "Well because..."

"Oh, honey hold on, someone's on the other line!" Oh hell that might be Charlie!!!

"Ok!" Now I'm scared than ever in my life before of a life time."ISABELLA MARIE SWAN HOW COULD YOU???" God what is up with every one saying that sentence!!!

"Mom that's what I was calling you about." I hope she understands.

"I can't even think, right now young lady!!! I don't want you near me, so don't even think about coming down here!!! Do you understand me!!!?" I guess I was wrong.

"Yah! I understand...I understand how you could have me at 15 but I have a child at 18!!!"

"Don't you talk back to me like that young lady!!!"

"Why? You said you didn't want me so I'm not your daughter and Charlie isn't my father, so why shouldn't I, because you had me at 15!!!"

"Let me make this clear for you young lady!!! You might be my daughter but you are the most irresponsible girl I have known now!!!"

"Look who's talking"

"Excuse me, how dare you..."

'CLICK'

I couldnt even let my mom finish I was to sad for that!!! So all I just did that night was just pack everything up that i'll need and get ready to leave tomorrow morning and go down to see if my friends at La Push could apreaceat me...but I have a felling that that wont happen, any time soon.


	6. Your Wish Is My Command

Chapter6- Your Wish Is My Command

I woke up at 11:30 ready to go down to La Push to see the pack. Before I got ready to go, I decided to get something to eat before doing anything else and thin go get everything ready so I can just get to the toilet and through up everything I had in me. When I got down stairs I ate just toast and brought is up to my room and get ready to get in the shower

When I entered the bathroom I went straight for the toilet. After I got finished with my business, I took a quick shower, but when I was pulling off my shirt I saw my stomach and I was now only 2 weeks but it looked like I was only 3 months!!! And when I looked closely I saw 4 handprints and thin that must mean I must be having twins, but it feels like I'm having 4 instead of 2!!!

After I finished my shower I put on my yellow sundress with sandals and my hair hanging down my back with thin eyeliner and a little mascara with white eye shadow. And I headed out the door.

When I got in my car I looked back and I saw some supplies that I would have never thought I would see. I saw 4 car seats-blue, green, pink, and pruple,4 baby bags that match the car seats, lots of dippers, bottles, pacifiers, baby formula, and clothes. Apparently the green and blue are boys and the purple and pink are girls. Thin on the passenger's seat I found a note saying:

_Dear Bella,_

_We all love you and we hope you forgive us with everything. We are giving you these supplies so you can live your life. And we'll be watching you. _

_luv always _

_You Loving Other Family _

_p.s. remember that we still love you, and that Edward is miserable and so are we, we just want you to forgive us, and that we will be watching you from a distance!!!but we will show up when you need us!!!! _

_p.s.s. Emmett isn't himself, Jasper regretful, Alice DOESNT shop, Rosalie stopped looking at herself, Esme isn't happy, Carlisle is struggling with everything and losing his temper-sometimes-, and Edward is always stuck in his room lising to your lullaby and nothing else. He hasn't gone out since we left not even to hunt!!!! So you see we all love you and if you need us just call us!!! And if you don't we'll still be from affair. and we'll help you as much as we can. And Alice we'll keep and watch on you is any danger comes near you(although you are a magnet for danger) but anyway we love you, so never forget that._

_p.s.s.s Were glad you like the car...and of course Alice saw you needing it, and we know you don't like letting us spend money on you but we just had to do this for you._

After reading third letter I cried and finally when I stopped crying headed out to La Push knowing that I'm going to have some bad feelings.

*************Jacob Blacks House********************

I'm finally at Jakes house knowing that anger, hatred and everything is going to come to me.

'DING DONG'

"Hay Billy, Is Jake home?"

"Yah, but I don't want you to be talking to him, after what your father has told me." And there I knew that Billy hated me but what about Jake?

"Yes but does Jake want to talk to me?" Now I'm pissed...and I hope he knows not to mess with a pregnant woman with 2 have human/ vampire babies in her stomach.

"Hay dad who's ad the door?"

"Know one important."

"Oh! hay Bells....dad can I talk to Bella for a moment because she is important!"

"Fine!!!" With that Billy just strolled away like he should be.

"What's up Bells?"

"Um Jake I have some news that I know that you're going to hate me..."

"Bells I could never hate you, just tell me what you need to tell me, beause your starting to scare me a little." Here goes nothing,

"Jake....I'm pregnant" Jacob just looked at me with wide eyes full of different emotion's and if Jasper was here than his head will explode just like mine right now because he won't stop looking at me like that. "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN HOW COULD YOU"

"Ok that's it, what is up with everyone saying that!!!"

"Well I wouldn't blame them..."

"You know what I knew something bad was going to happen, I shouldn't have came here."

"Yah you shouldn't have...now I saw and understand why Billy said know one important is at the door. And with though words I just went straight to my car and drove off. While I was driving I decided to stop for gas but when I got back in my car I saw another note saying:

_Dear Bella,_

_Alice saw you sleeping in your truck today after you left Jacobs house today, so we decided to buy you a little house outside_ _but close enough to watch out for you!!! _

_luv always_

_Your Welcoming Arms Loving Full Family_

_p.s there is a map on the back of this note and when you get to your new home you'll find the key in the key socket, and everything is set up for you. And don't worry about anything else all you have to do is pay for the supplies for the kids and we'll take care of the payments._

_p.s.s. there won't be any surprise if you get new cloths delivered at your house-you know Alice-and just watching you make us happy. And we finally decided to tell Edward. but just for your answered write yes or no tonight at your door and we'll respect your answer. _

_p.s.s.s. We all say Hi!!!_


	7. Living On My Own

Chapter7- Living On My Own

When I reached the house they were not kidding about small, but it wasn't too small. Yet not too big, it basically was just right. The house was like a like a log house. When I went to the door I saw the key were the note said it would be at. And there was another note-I swear they really love doing the notes-so I opened it and it said:

_Dear Bella,_

_Turn the key_

_Luv always_

_Your Gladly Love Family_

_p.s hope you like the rooms and the colors._

_P.s.s. just remember don't hesitate to call_

_p.s.s.s Emmett- Love you Bellie Bear, Jasper-Please forgive me, and luv yah, Alice-I Luv You_ _My Stubborn Sister, Rosalie- Hope We Can Stay Friends/Sisters, Carlisle-I Will Always Love you My Daughter, Esme-You Are The Most Wonderful, Smart, Beautiful daughter A Mother Could Ever Have, and Edward- I Will Always Love You._

That's all I needed is for them to say that. Next thing I started to but down into tears. When I opened my door I found out that this isn't a log house, it's only looks like one. As I walked into the house I looked at the rooms. There was a dining room, kitchen, living room, 5 bathrooms, and 7 bedrooms. Damn for a medium sized house it sure has allot of rooms, and space.

One room on the left was painted Blue and next to it was painted Green, and across from the Blue and Green room was a Pink room and next to it was a Purple (well Lavender color) room. It had furniture and everything, but next to the baby rooms were 2 guest rooms. And in all the way down the hall way was my room, when I opened it, is was like my old room, but remix version. The only similarities was the purple walls-which was added with green, blue, and pink (sound familiar).-but with a larger bed, wooden floors, and a desk. The only difference was I had a Computer, more books and cd's, more cloths and shoes in my closet (thanks to the 1 and only Alice), more color on my walls, and my own restroom.

Then I saw a note on my bed pillow. Them and their notes, yah gatta love them.

_Dear Bella,_

_Glad you love your house._

_Emmett-Belly Boo Bear please remember that I'm always here by you, and just call me for anything even for a big bear hug, and I won't crush you or the little ones. _

_Rosalie-Bella I Love you and don't you and you better not forget that._

_Jasper- Bells please forgive me, and the pizza guy that night you called, yes that was me, and I will all ways love you even though I really didn't show it._

_Alice-Bella, Bella, Bella...You know I love you right!!! I would never dought anything and I will always be there by your side._

_Esme-My daughter remember I will always be a mother when you need me there and remember I or any of us will NOT stop loving you._

_Carlisle-My daughter, I'll keep an sharp eye on you and the baby's and send you some notes when it is need, but beside that I love you._

_Edward-Bella when I said I didn't love you that was the BIGGEST lie that I have ever did/said in all of my years. And I regret it, so when you want me I'll be there in a second. And if you want us back, but you just want us to be friends than I can take that but I'll be helping with our kids. Because even if you say no, I'll be as stubborn as can be and talk you into me helping you raise our kids...and I promise._

_Luv always _

_You're Helping Hand Family _

After I finished the letter I put the entire letter they gave me into a little dresser, and went straight to the front door to go get my stuff. But apparently they got my stuff for me. And also apparently Edward must have found out from reading there mind cause he wrote me the letters as for everyone else.

That night I went to go take my shower I notice my stomach got bigger and 4 foot prints. Damn these little ones and there growth spurts.

After I got out the shower, I decided that I need my family, so I went outside and said the words I'm glad that came out of my mouth. "Em, Rose, Jazz, Ali, Esme, Carlisle, and Edward I miss you guys". Next thing I feel is this little pixie pop out of know were.

"O.M.F.G.B.W.M.U.S.M" **(oh my fucking goodness Bella we missed you so much).**Yah gatta love Alice.

"Hay Bells, I missed you so much" Rosalie said.

"I missed you to, I missed all of you."

"Hay Bells" Jasper said

"Hay pizza boy"

"Haha very funny" at that everyone let out a little laugh.

"Bells I'm sorry I almost attack you at your party..."

"Jazz it's ok, I forgive you, you were struggling, and me being clumsy I cut myself, and remember the day you met me. You were struggling there, so I wasn't surprised that you wouldn't struggle again."

"Thanks Bells."

"No problem."

"Bella I'm so glad you invited us back into your life_" _

_"_Why wouldn't I, I love you guys so much."

"Thank you my daughter, but like I said in the note I'll have to watch you with the kids in all." Esme will always be a real mom to me. Now that Renee and Charlie is out of my life right now.

"Thanks Esme and Carlisle".

"Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhh what I don't get a hug, I see how it is, fine be like that Bells, that herts, it really does."

"Emmett shut up and give your clumsy sister a hug, but not to tight."

"Yes see I knew you wouldn't forget me" Wow he's a funny idiotic brother.

"How could I"

"Good point" With that Emmet gave me a hug of a life time, but a soft version of it though.

"Hay where is Edward?"

"Right behind you"

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!" I'm going to kill Edward for doing that…eventually.

"Scared you, didn't I?!" Is he that stupid?

"Naw I just love jumping and screaming when someone is behind me....Of course you scared me...Jesus Edward are you trying to give me a heart-attack???"

"No, but I'm sorry, for everything I did." I shouldn't for give him but yet again I love him with everything.

"I forgive you."

"Thanks Bella. I love you, always."

"No problem. And I love you, forever."

I invited them inside and we talked about the most randomness stuff you could ever think of. "So Bells tell us what happened when we were gone." I stopped for a moment to think myself what had happened.

"You don't have to if you don't want to" Edward asked.

"No, no I'll tell you. You see what had happen was..."**(sorry I really didn't feel like telling the whole story again, so I just skipped to the main part.)**After I told them what happened they were all shocked and question popped out of nowhere.

"Bella did Angela really say thoughts things?" Rose said with anger, shocked, and sadness.

"Yah, I was as shocked as you are now Rose"

"How dare Jake and Billy say that about you? Isabella Marie Swan you are NOT a nobody, you are a young beautiful young lady, and they will regret the day they see you again and the little ones in you, so don't you ever think your useless, ok!" Everyone was in shocked how Esme got mad, and I mean mad at that."Wow Esme we have never seen you like that before."

"Guys that's why you should never get on her bad side...and I mean ever, but that's why I also love her." Carlisle said…nice move, smart man.

"Thank you honey." Everyone giggled and chuckled thin start burst out laughing at that. No dought that Jasper is doing gatta love this crazy vampire family of mine.


	8. One More Time

Chapter8- One More Time

The next day I woke up with Edward again scaring me to death in my bed."Holy shit Edward, stop scaring me like that"

"Sorry, but you know I do love watching you sleep."

"Yah I know" Still trying to ketch my breath

"But please never do that to a pregnant woman, they beat the crap out of someone when they do that."

"I'll keep that in mind the next time" He just really had to laugh at that didn't he. "Whatever" I got up with Edwards help and jumped in the shower really quick, but I notice I didn't see a thing on my stomach this time, no mark, little dots, lines, hand or feet prints anywhere, just stretch marks, and nasty ones I might say.

When I got out of the shower I but on some gray sweats and baggy black t-shirt that said **' Warning: I Could Pop Any Second Now **this shirt came again from my loveble emotion manipulator brother Jasper. I wore that with my high top black and white converse.

After getting dress I when to go eat and finding Esme in the kitchen cooking, pancakes, eggs, and veggie sausages...apparently she must have figured out that I decided to try the veggie side. And I actually like it. And it what's keep me looking like a mother of 4 instead of 6.

"Hello Bella" Said in her loveable mother voice.

"Hay Esme"

"Hope you're hungry, because I made enough for what a pregnant woman would normally eat." Me and Esme laugh at that, since we were the only ones that was pregnant. "Thanks Esme" When I ate into the food, It was like heaven came crashing on me, until Emmett just had to say something.

"Ewww Ballerina, why do you humans eat that shit?"

"Emmett watch your language!" I see his language still hasn't change

"Sorry mom". I just shook my head at that. Emmett will be Emmett. "Wow Esme that was good!" Huh…I finished that faster than I would eat my other food.

"Why thank you Bella."

"But still Bella how could you eat that?"

"Well here's a question for you... How could you eat nearly 5 bears?"

"Touché" I just had to giggle at that...

"And what are you giggling about?"

"Oh, just thinking that Emmett will be Emmett."

"Yep, I'm never going to change." And me and everyone in the room said at the same time "Oh no, he's back."

Thin I remember since Edward is back we could visit out little meadow."Love, what are you thinking?"

"I was just thinking about our meadow"

"Do you want to go visit it" Of course I would…I mean who wouldn't.

"Sure, and since we can go now."

"Isabella Marie Swan" Said the little fairy herself.

"Ok why is everyone saying that in the past 3 full days?" I mumbled to myself knowing that they could hear me. "I'm saying that because you can't go out like that!!!"

"Why?" I'm not going out in public, so what's actually the point? "Because I haven't dressed you in 2 weeks, 3 days 4 hours, 5 minutes and 6 seconds, that's why!"

"Fine Alice do you want to dress me?"

"Yeah!!!" Still a screamer.

"Why did you give in" Is it really that obvious Edward?

"Because I knew she was going to win anyway so why bother."

"She wasn't going to win, actually she was going to use her puppy dog face on me, and thin I would say yes to it anyway so I might as well give into it."

"Hummm good point."

"Well since that's settled Esme, Rosalie, let's go get Bells ready."

"Now I regret it"

"Nope sorry no turning back now."

"Edward If you loved me you'd tell her not to do this to me!!!" I knew he wouldn't turn me down…after all, II can still hurt him.

"Ok!" Ok is all he could say..."Alice you can tourcher Bella when we get back"

"Urg...fine, but you both promise!!?!??!?!?"

"Promise on everything I have." Edward said.

"And you Bella?"

"Urg...fine I promise."

"Ok, go away but I'll be waiting for you Bella Swan" And that Alice had the most devious look in her eyes that scared the living crap out of me.

Edward drove my truck to Forks and into our meadow. "Bella come on." Edward picked me up bridal style...which was a really bad idea because I forgot to through up to day."Ahh, Bella were here"

"Edward it's just as I remembered!"

_**(Buzz)**_

"It's Alice"

FROM: Lil Pixi- To: Eddie Boy

**EDWARD LAY BELLA DOWN AND GET READY, WERE ON OUR WAY... LAY HER DOWN NOW DAMNIT NOW!!!**

I looked at Edward with questionable eyes thin it hit me. I Isabella Marie Swan was going into labor with 4 babies on November 20, 2009 on a New Moon night in me and Edwards meadow.**(I put the date on their for the obvious reason of the book and when the movie was coming out)**


	9. The Birth

Chapter9- The Birth

"HOLY SHIT EDWARD!!!" God who knew that giving birth would hurt this much. Well I am having 4 half human's and half vampire's in my stomach right now, so I'm guessing that giving birth to human's would be WAY less painful. "Bella lie down, and get ready to push"

"DAMNIT MAN THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR NOW HELPS ME GET THESE BABYS OUT OF ME." Ok, I didn't mean to say it harsh, but I'm waiting to get this over with.

"Ok Bella push, Alice and they are coming, but until thin your gunna have to get as many of them out as you can get." After though words I pushed with all my might and hurt and I swear I am going to kill this man!!!

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *deep breath* !!!!!!*deeper breath* , HOLY SHIT EDWARD IS IT OUT YET?!?!?!"

"Yeah Bells you got 1, now 3 more." Is he that stupid? You have to tell the woman that she's almost done, not the opposite.

"Damnit Edward, I love you and all but I swear never tell a woman that when she's going into laborrrrrr....!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"BELLA....BELLA...Bella Its Esme sweetheart, and I need you to breathe in and out over and over again, so Jaspers head won't explode." And I did what Esme told me to do.

"Okkkkkkkk...!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, EDWARD IM GUNNA KILL U DAMNIT.!!!!"

"I love you to Bella."

"Ok, Bells that 2 babies, your almost there, Gust 2 more strong pushes...oh my Bella their starting to crawl out of you."

"What are you talking" And when I looked I felt them clawing, and I'm screaming on the top of my lungs."Alice get Jasper out of here, Carlisle help me get them out of Bella, Rosalie and Emmett hold Bella's hand, Esme try to calm her down as much as you can, and Bella I'm gunna need you to push all you got." Everyone got to their jobs and now it's my turn to do the most important job.

"Bella, its Emmett, think about something that involves push really hard, get your mind off of the babies and think about pushing something hard and being yourself hurting yourself and cry out in pain." You know that was actually good advice."

"Ok Em thankkkkkkkkkkkkk...................!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.*deeper breath* !!!!!!!!. It hurts....it hurts badly!!!"

"Ok Bells 1 more, Shit Carlisle Its coming out of her stomach...help me get it out."

"Bella, remember about what I said about thinking pushing something hard...well keep doing that, you're doing great, just don't give up on us."

"I can't it hurts to much."

"Bella...DONT YOU DAIR GIVE UP ON US!!! WE ALL LOVE YOU, I KNOW I DONT SHOW IT AS MUCH AS EVERYONE ELSE BUT YOU'RE THE CLOSES SISTER I'VE GOT-BESISE ALICE-BUT MY OPPOSITE SISTER, SO DONT GIVE UP!!!"

"ok, Rossssssssss...................!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!."

"Ok Bella their out, you can stop pushing."

"Oh thank you Jesus..."

**The Cullen's POV**

"Edward you have to bite Bella, now she lost to much blood and she only has 15 heart beats left...so bit her NOW!!!"

"Bella its Edward remember I'll always love you."

"5 heart beats left man" *He bet her*

"Carlisle she's not screaming, why isn't she screaming?"

"I don't know, but I know that the venom is spreading so don't worry."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that Carlisle."


	10. Surprise And Imprints

Chapter10-Surprize And Imprints

**Edwards POV**

We all tern our heads to see the 1 person we thought we wouldnt see ever again. Laurent. " Aww I was just walking around hunting until I herd some screaming that when I smelled the sweet smell of Bella Swan, now I'm not here to talk I'm here to help." What the hell did he mean by help?

"What do you mean by help?" With that me, Emmett, Carlisle, and even Jasper, with Esme, Rosalie, and Alice covered up Bella's laying body."You ok there Jazz?"

"Yah man."

"Awwwww, do we have 1 boy with a blood problem...well that's too bad because you should smell it's really wonderful..." and with that Laurent was around us and grabbed Bella.

"Thank you for the treat...i really appreciat it and so will...BLOODY HELL!!!"

_Wow I didnt know Laurint was british!, sorry Edward focuse, on the main problem Belly Boo- Emmett_

At that I just looked at Emmett and apparintly Rose got the idea and just slapped him upside the head. "Ow!"

"Em, did you say somthing stupid"

"No all I said is that I didnt know Laurint was british, because the last time we met him, he didnt sound like it."

"Ow!, Ok i'll shut up now!"

"thank you sweetie" And i just roled my eyes at the retaredst things that Emmett Cullen would say and do. When I remembered the babies I turned around to find them not there.

_Don't worry man. The girls have them and they're putting them in their car seats now, so focus on Bells now.-Jasper_

When I got off of Emmett's case I saw the mutts. And in a blink of an eye Jake popped out of know we're and taking Bells out of Laurent's arms, because apparently Laurent wasn't paying any attention because he would have heard the mutts come towards him. While the rest of the pack attack Laurent. Jake brought Bella to us.

"Here's Bella, and don't expect us to get used to us coming to save yall's ass's like now." Fucking mutt…and to think I was about to say thank you.

"Don't worry we won't." But since he saved Bella I decided to be nice."Jake I'm going to be nice just this once so don't get use to it"

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you and the pack want to see the babies?"

"Ah...yeah? I guess. Let me just go get the rest of them, and we'll meet you at your car." While Jake went to go ask his mutt friends we headed back to the car. "Dude why in the hell did you let them get to see the babies???"

"Because Bella would want them to see them, I saved the trouble and let them see them." Heading our way back to the car. "Edward there coming in 3, 2, 1, now!" said Alice. "So let's see the little baby's." Jacob said, rudely

"Fine...here, 2 boys and 2 girls." Rosalie and her wonderful attitude.

Leah came up and asked "Can I hold this one in the green?"

"Fine, but they nibble, so always keep the pacifier in their mouth at all cost...Got that." Gosh Rose can be so protective.

"Yes ma'am...Aww he's so cute" Both of the boys has; brown hair, brown eyes, my kind of mess hair, and a little buff like Emmett, oh hell there well be another Emmett. "Leah did you imprint on him?!?!?!"

"Ahh...I don't think I did." When I saw his eyes, I could tell that he loves her."Leah you imprint on my son"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to."

"Whatever." I just hope the guy's don't do the same thing to the girls

"Hay, can I hold one of the girls" Jacob said

"Yeah yeah, I want to hold one to." Seth said.

"Fine" Jake got the girl in the pink and Seth got the purple and they both have Bella's curly hair, with my bronze color, and my green eyes from when I was human, both slider. Thin when I looked how their looking at each other though morons imprinted on my daughters.

"Oh My Goodness!!! Did you both boys just imprint on my daughters"

"Aaaahhhhh...." The morons said at the same time.

"Urg....I really don't feel like arguing with you idiots." I'm stressing out enough; do they really have to make this worse?

"Wait that means you 3 have to stay with us or the babies will cry nonstop if they don't get what they want!!!" Rosalie was pissed now.

"Well sorry we didn't mean to!!!" Leah said.

"You couldn't just wait until they were older." Alice said.

"Like we said were sorry." Seth said. And he usually the quiet one.

"OK!!! Can we worry about this later and go back to the house. And you 3 have to stay with us or the babies won't go to sleep without you." Esme said. She's pissed, we don't know why, but she is.

"Kay but we have to go ask our parents and we'll call you and yall can tell us the direction to the place."

"Fine" And with that we were off and I was pissed.

***********************************Home************************************

"Edward this is your entire fault...you just had to let them see the baby's didn't you!!!" Will she stop bugging me? My kid's my choice.

"Sorry Rosalie I just thought I could be nice enough to see them since they SAVED Bella from Laurent!!!"

"STOP IT NOW!!!" Damn Esme is really P.M.S. now "I told you not to mess with Esme." Carlisle said…suck up.

"Thank you sweetie... But as for you to stop yelling. Rosalie, Edward has the right to do that. And Edward that was nice of you and all but still there new borns and the wolfs couldn't help it. So basically what I'm trying to say is that SHUT THE HELL UP AND GO TO SEPERATE ROOMS AND WHEN YOU'RE READY TO TALK LIKE ADULTS THIN YOU CAN, BUT DO NOT WAKE UP MY GRAND CHILDREN!!!... Don't you dare look at me like that Rosalie Luceale Hale Cullen and Edward Anthony Masin Jr. Cullen." Everyone went all wide eyes on Esme.

"Honey comes on let's go to the little babies for a while and cool down." I still say Carlisle is a suck up.

"Ok!!! Alice watch them!!! And Emmett stay with Rosalie, Edward stay with Bella and Alice help Jasper headache to die down."

"Ok mom" Alice said

"Thank you Alice. At least we have some responsible adults that are action mature right now." And with that Esme and Carlisle went to go watch the babies. "Wow Esme never use our full name unless she super mad. And that hasn't happened in almost 30 or 40 years."

"Yah!!! Now I know what Carlisle meant by saying that he doesn't mess Esme's bad side." Jasper said

"I can see why." Emmett said

Now all we have to do is wait untill Bella Wakes up to name the little ones.


	11. Names

Chapter11- Name's

**Bella's POV**

************3 days later****************

I finally woke up in my room with Edward watching me. Yah gatta love this man. "Hay!"

"Hay their sleeping beauty" Always with the comments.

"Where are the kids?" I said kind of worried on what happened to them. Because you never know if they died while I was giving birth or something.

"Don't worry Esme is watching them so don't worry about them." Oh thank God.

"Ok!! But I wanna see them."

"You can't." I can see the guilt in his eyes.

"Why not?" Ok now I'm supper pissed! "Because you're a new born and you might attack them, and you must be full thrust right now"

"Actually I'm not, and now I wanna see our kids" He looks annoyed, but right now I don't really care.

"Fine, but also Jacob, Seth, and Leah are here!!!" Ahh hell.

"Why? Wait doesn't tell me that they imprinted on them!" I pray that they didn't.

"Actually they did." I was wrong. Like always when it comes to this man.

"*sigh* whatever all I want to see is our kids." Now Damnit.

"Yes ma'am."

"Don't start Edward" I had to smile at that. And he knew what I ment when he said that.

"*Gasp* !!!" All of the girls said

"!!!, !!!, ." I said copying their voices. "" Everyone just looked at Emmett.

"What I felt left out!!!" Everyone just looked at this teddy bear of a brother, and just stared to crack up laughing.

"Emmett will, be Emmett"

"Hay! What's that supposed to mean?!?!"

"It means that you are the biggest brother of a bear that will always keep us laughing."

"Oh...OK!" Wow…no comment.

"Hay Bells." When I turned around I saw the person I hoped I wouldn't see again...Jacob Black. "JACOB RYAN BLACK WHAT ARE YOU DO ING HERE!!!!" All hell has come among me.

"I told you she would be pissed if she sees you Jake." Seth said. I always like Seth.

"Shut up Seth." I always now hated Jacob.

"Man this is better than cable!!!" Emmett and Jasper thin just stated to fall out laughing about that. There idiots I know. "Bella I know you're pissed off at me but I kind of by accident imprinted on one of your girls. But I did it on accident..."

"You imprinted on 1 of my daughters?" I said calmly."Yah!, and I know you want to kill me and all but I want to say sorry about the day when I called you a nobody, I was just going through a rough day that day and I put some of the blame on you." Why do I have to be so nice?

"Fine I forgive you, but all I want to see and name my children." I wined

"Ok, follow me love." Edward said.

When I entered the living room (although almost everyone isn't living) I saw the most cutest little dimplings i've ever seen. Both of the boys has; my brown hair, brown eyes, Edwards kind of mess hair, and a little buff like Emmett, oh hell there well be another Emmett. Both of the girls my curly hair, with Edwards bronze color, and his green eyes from when he was human, and both slender.

"Awwwww their so cute." I said in a girly-girl voice….I sound like Alice.

"I know, which is why I didn't name them yet, we waited for you. But I did name 1 boy and 1 girl so now you can name the other 2." Oh, I wonder what he named them. "Really what did you name them, so I'll make sure I dont name them the same*giggle*"

"Oh there uniqu name so I dont think you would name them the same as me." Of course. Edward never name his kids a name that has already been taken.

"Ok, so what did you name them?"

"Well I named the green boy Calis Jacob Emmett Cullen, and the purple girl is Esreme Mary Alice Cullen."

"Wow thoughs are uniqu names and i love them." With thoughs names I quick kissed on the mouth. "Thoughs are wonderful names." They really are, I would have never guessed them.

"Thank you, *sigh* so what do you want to name them?"

"Well I was thinking the pink girl Renesmee Carlie Rose Cullen and the blue boy Chalis Edward Jasper Cullen, how about thoughs name." Hope he likes them. Wait of course he will….well he better.

"I think they're wonderful names" I knew it.

"Were did you get thoughs names from?" Rose asked

"Well we named them after Charlie, Carlisle, Esme, and Renee" Then at that moment when I looked over to Esme and she started to started to whimper a little at the names. "Thank you Edward, and Bella."

"No problem" Edward and I said.

Later that day they told me what happened while I was transforming, and let me tell yah, when they got to Esme's yelling seen, that's something that I would never want to get on side of. And I found out that the babies have powers, they can control the elements; Calis is water, Chalis is air, Esmreme is earth and Renesmee is fire and they're also have telekinesis (this should be an interesting life).But besides that, everything was perfectly fine and we decided that we would movie back to Forks and this home is going to be a little get away home for everyone. But life couldn't get any better than this.


	12. 18 Years Later

Chapter12- 18 Years Later

It's been 18 years and we all found out that the girls stopped ageing at 17 like Edward and the boys stopped ageing at 18 like me. When they go to school they play as 2 set of twins instead of quadruplets, because it would be weird saying there a year apart but there quadruplets, and as for their birthday they tell everyone that it was just a quaintadence how they're born on the same day. And after that people just left it alone and went on with life.

We have nick names for the lil ones and found out there mate that they have. Calis-Cal has Leah, Chalis-Chal has no one yet, Esreme-Ezzy had Seth, and Renesmee-Nessie (which I really hate!) has Jacob. But it was sad for Ezzy because she went blind at 15 but lucky for her that she is an earth bender, because now she can see with her feet, so basically she can see everyone but just not with her eyes, and what makes us all happy is that Seth doesn't care, he said

'As long as Ezzy is living and not dead then I really don't care about that. Because even if she was deaf and blind or even paralyzed from wasted and down, I'll still lover no matter what, because I'll stay here as long as I can, because even if she doesn't want me then she doesn't want me, but I'll always be here because I'll never stop loving Ezzy. And no one can take her from me; I would kill myself just to protect her.' And when he said that when she went blind she cried of happiness and she said

'I won't ever let you go from my life you dork!!!' thin smiled

'I love you to Ezzy' That made Ezzy appreciate that she was blind but he could always see when she's regretful about being blind and he always remind her what he said that day and it always makes her happy.

"Kids get up, time for your first day of school."

"Alright, alright, josh, calm down ma! Were coming!" Calis said.

"Well at least you're up, and don't talk back to me young man!!!" Calis has been around Emmett way to long.

"Yes ma'am" After the kids got down stairs and ate there breakfast, they went to go get ready. As the kids grew up we found out about their personality. Nessie-is like Alice (same amount of hyperness), Ezzy-is like Rosalie (but not as mean), Cal-is like Emmett (oh lord), and Chal-is like Jasper (calm and quiet, and only talks when it's needed).

***20 minutes later***

Nessie came down first wearing black with pink and white pock-a-dots skinny jeans that she made, with a plane black tank top, with pink ballet flats, color full bangles and a heart shaped necklace that Jacob gave her, and a white jean jacket, thin eyeliner, mascara, and a little pink eye shadow.

Ezzy came next wearing blue faded skinny jeans with a purple tank top, black high top converse, red and black hand gloves(she's a punk), a heart shaped locket necklace that has her and Seth picture in it, thick eyeliner and mascara with black eye shadow.

Cal came down wearing blue jeans and a shirt saying **'I'm Big Your Small, I'm Right Your Wrong, And There's Nothing You Can Do About It'** and by the fact that Emmett gave him that he is about the same size as Em, so that's an understandment.

And last Chal cam down wearing the same thing but on his shirt it said **'I Might Be Quiet But I Can Sure Beat The Crap Out Of You'** and Jasper gave him that because him and Jazz arm wrestle when he actually turned 18 and he won, he even beat Em, Carlisle, and Edward, at that so I can understand at that point.

"Alright were ready now. Can we just go and get this over with" Everyone worries about Chalis, because he's always depress and we wonder if it's because he's the only one with no girl with him. But Alice said that he's going to find someone soon, but she doesn't know when.

"Ok, just go wait in the car" I said.

"I CALL SHOOT GUN!" Ok, here's what I don't get. Emmett has a car and he called shot gun when he's already driving his car. God I wonder about him sometimes.

************At school******************** (i really didn't feel like showing what happened at skewl so i didn't, but hope you like it)**

We pulled up into the school and went straight to the front office seeing a lady that looks like Mrs. Cope many years again. Everyone else must have seen her because they all looked shocked as I do myself.

"Hello ma'am were the Cullen's, Clearwater, and Black, and Swan" Wow we didn't even realize that Chalis when up to her, although we really wasn't paying any attention either.

"Oh! Hello, yes you are the new students....Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Calis, Chalis, Esreme, Renesmee Cullen, Leah and Seth Clearwater, and Jacob Black and Isabella Swan. I'm I correct?" Mrs. Cope said in a shock on how we look.

"Yes ma'am" Chalis with his wonderful manners.

"Ok thin...here are your schedules, a map and the fasters rough to your classes, and a sheet that **must** be send by your teacher and that **must** be returned after school." Mean lately

"Thank you ma'am."

"You're Welcome" Bi-polar?

"So let's see our schedule" Since me, Edward, Alice, Nessie, and Ezzy are in the same grade it'll be easier to tell where to go and to meet up at.

English-Nessie, Ezzy, and me

Trigonometry-Alice and I

History-Just me

Computer-Nessie and I

Spanish-Ezzy and I

*LUNCH*

Biology- Edward and I (again, in a good way)

P.E-all of us

Thin finally home. "Well I guess we'll see you guys later." We all said our goodbyes and well meet up at lunch.

***************Lunch*******************

"Hay Guys." Nessie said.

"Nessie I don't get you? I mean I don't mean this in a bad way, but, how are you so hyper but you didn't eat nor do anything that can make you that way." Calis said. Dumb move.

"Ow! Leah what was that for?"

"For being an idiot, that's why!!!" Everyone laughed at that because he's been hanging around Emmett too much.

"Nessie you don't have to answer that question if you don't want to."

"Thanks Leah"

"No prob." Yah, gatta love my crazy family

***********Home************

Everyday this would be a routine so my life will be nothing special

******** Thanks Giving********

The kid's birthday past and Thanks Giving is coming up and Esme and Carlisle said that the Denali clan is coming over. Great this should be fun. NOTE TO SARCASM.

'DING DONG'

"Bella there here, make sure the kids won't kill Tanya!" Oh! I forgot about my powers. You see my powers are to copy, take away and give/borrow powers from/to others, for instance the kids only use their regular power for special action, but they mostly use there telekinesis, but the only person that uses her normal power is Ezzy because the fact that she's blind and all.

"Ok, Alice they only have their 2 power instead of their normal ones, so don't worry just tell me when something bad is going to come up." I said low enough for only Alice to hear.

"Kay Bells"

"Ah Carmen, Eltazar** (I don't remember his name), **Kate Irena and Tanya, good to see you again" First thing he said Tanya. I went straight to Edward. "Bells, she's not gunna get to me, but I love your jealousy" he whisper low enough so only I could hear him.

"Hello, Carlisle, Esme" Kate said.

"Come in and sit down...So what brings you here?" Esme said.

"Oh! We just decided to stop by and just talk since we haven't seen each other in many years that's all" Tanya and her annoying voice. I could tell Jasper trying to calm me down! And Jasper looked at me with 1 eye brow up and questioning my look! I just went to childish mode and stuck my toungh out at him. And he just laugh a little.

"Oh! I see that you added more people to your family." Irena said.

"Why yes we did...This is my grand children- Calis, Chalis, Esreme, and Renesmee Cullen" Carlisle said.

"Call me Cal" With a confusing look.

"Call me Chal" With an annoyed look.

"Call me Ezzy." With a bored look

"And call me Nessie" With a Alice look…happy.

I can tell that there trying not to attack Tanya, because my kids know that there's a reason I don't like her by the way i went to Edward so fast and the way Tanya is looking at me, with 'I'm going to take Edward and you can't stop me'.

"Wait Carlisle you said that their grand children. How is that possible" Carmen said.

"Well when Bella was human she and Edward had sex on the night of her birthday. Then later Bella found out that she was pregnant with Edwards's babies. 2 weeks later Bella gave birth to 4 kids 2 boys and 2 girls. And while we were separated from Bella we decided to watch over her. Jasper covered himself as a pizza boy, and the rest we watch from afar. Later when she accepted us taking her life we were all happy, until Edward and Bella went to their meadow. That when Alice had a vision of Bella giving birth to them. After Bella got finished she was dying from it, so since Edward love's and **always** love her and no one else, he bit her." When Carlisle basically bolded on 'always' he looked at Tanya for a quick second. Esme gave Tanya a death glare saying 'Piss Me Off Tanya, Then There Will Be Hell To Pay' but hid that with a smile.

"But wait Carlisle doesn't take at least 9 months for a baby to develop."Eltazar said."Actually It does but since me and my siblings are half vampires and half human we developed faster than a human, because...well...were basically not full human." Ezzy said with attitude looking at Tanya with evil eyes. So Seth went over to her and calms her down. Basically Seth is like Jasper only Seth can calm down Ezzy, so that leaves 1 person short to calm down.

"But I don't get it vampires can't have children, especially not understudy humans" My head snapped at that. But before I could do anything Ezzy and Nessie said some words thin jumped at Tanya for saying that about me.


	13. Some Bad Language

Chapter13- Some Bad Language

"What did you say about our mom" Ah oh!!! They should never get on Ezzy's and Nessie's bad side. Tanya stood up and started to talk. "Oh! I didn't say anything so what could you possibly mean." Wrong move.

"THAT'S IT YOU BITCH US ME AND EZZY V.S YOU, WELL UNLESS YOUR SLUTTY SELF CANT TAKE IT, IF THAT'S THE CASE!!!" We couldn't say anything after that, because we have never heard Nessie say that. She shocked us like Esme shocked us 18 years ago after I gave birth do the kids.

"AND WHAT ARE YOU GUNNA DO CAZY PEACE OF SHIT???" Tanya said.

"OH HELL NO, KNOW ONE TALKS LIKE THAT TO NESSIE, YOU LOW DOWN NO GOOD WORTH OF NOTHING PEACE OF SHI..." Ezzy couldn't even finish her sentence since Irena came up to her and punch her. That's when Nessie snap and growled and in Nessie's eyes you could see green fire of anger. So she dragged Irena by the hair and tossed her outside and basically jumped her. While Ezzy did the same to Tanya, and let's just say Emmett and Calis videotaped it and put it as "'Funniest Home Made Video" on Calis camera. And on Emmett's it'll say 'Thanks Giving With The Cullen's- Denali vs. Cullen' and let's just say everybody was so shocked that we couldn't even stop the fight. Well except for Cal and Em, but they were just having a little moment.

Then Esme was already snapped out of it but she just wanted them to keep fighting for what they did, so she just acted like it. But when we all got together form Chalis laugh which surprised us because that hasn't happened ever. Not even when he was a baby-Jasper tried but never had happened-we stopped the fight and let's just say Nessie threatened Tanya and Irena really bad, and they backed fired on Ezzy that made it all worse by saying:

"YOU KNOW WHAT IF I HAD MY FIRE BENTING POWER, I SWAIR YOU BITCHES WILL BE A WALKING FLAM NOW" Saying that while Jake calming her down.

"REALLY WELL AT LEAST IM NOT BLIND LIKE WANNA-BE-ABLE-TO-SEE-CHICK OVER THERE" That's when everything went silence and Ezzy broke out into tears, and Seth picked her up and put her to bed. And somehow Nessie got out of Jakes arms and took down both Irena and Tanya-but not be able to kill them at the same time

"WHY YOU SUN OF A BITCHES!!!HOW DAIR YOU!!! WELL ATLEAST SHE HAS A HEART UN LIKE YOU!!! OH AND IRENA HOW DOES IT FEEL TO LOSE YOUR MATE LAURINT!!! BECAUSE IT REALLY SHOULD FEEL BAD FOR YOU, AND I WOULD FELL SORRY BUT I'LL TAKE PITTY ON YOUR SORRY MINTAL ASS, AND TANYA, ATLEAST I HAVE SOMEONE UNLIKE YOU, WHOSE TRYING TO GET MY DAD, WHICH FRANKLY YOU'RE NOT GOOD AT"

"Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhh" The boys said.

"That was cold" Emmett said

"Naw Uncle Emmett, that was ice cold" And with that Nessie gave them a pity look while the boy's just start laughing. And Carmen spook out. "Well then, everyone we should leave."

"Tah hell yah should!!!" And then less than a second they gave Nessie a death glair and Nessie just looked at them and they ran off. When they were far enough Nessie took a deep breath and started to cry. "Aww Nessie what's wrong?" Jake asked while caring Nessie to the living room.

"I don't know what happened to me. I mean, I have never got mad like that before, how come it happened, I don't ever want to get mad like that, that's Ezzy's job because she's the opposite of me and I wouldn't be surprised that yall start yelling at me and..."

"Ssshhhhh Nessie, it's ok, you were just protecting your sister that's all. And no one is going to yell at you. You just shocked us that's all, so don't be sad...come on lets go and check on Ezzy, ok?!?!" Jack said, trying to calm her

"Ok, Jake." Just looking at that hurts and hearing Nessie say that she thought we would yell at her hurts more.

**Ezzy's POV**

After Jake and Nessie visited us to see how I was doing, they left me and Seth alone. And while me and Seth was laying in our bed just hugging each other in the quiet. That's until I broke the silence. "Seth why would someone say something so hurtful like that to me!" I said crying.

"I don't know honey but remember what I said 2 years ago when you were blind?" How could I forget?

"Yah you said, quote: 'As long as Ezzy is living and not dead then I really don't care about that. Because even if she was deaf and blind or even paralyzed from wasted and down, I'll still lover no matter what, because I'll stay here as long as I can, because even if she doesn't want me then she doesn't want me, but I'll always be here because I'll never stop loving Ezzy. And no one can take her from me; I would kill myself just to protect her.' And Seth i would never forget thoughs words. But can I ask you a question?" Sitting up on the bed looking at him.

"Ezzy, I know what your going to say and yes you are the most beautiful person I've ever seen. Complicated, yes. But beautiful always. And I picked you and I'm still here with you is because I Love You and no other creature-besides your family that is-will ever love you as much as I do." Seth saying that open arms lying on the bed eyes closed, waiting for me. "I Love You to my big lovable dork of a husband." Yes me and Seth got married last year. As well did my other siblings, excepted for Chalis! I feel so bad for him!

**Nessie's POV**

Me and Jake were laying down after talking to Seth and Ezzy about what happened I fell asleep in my husband's arms dreaming about what happened and knowing Jake just watching me sleep like my dad did to my mom.

**Cal's POV**

Me and Leah when on top of the house like every night to see the stars, and usually make out, and every time I look down at my wife she's always asleep in my arms and always loves me no matter what retarded thing I do.

**Chalk's POV**

Here I am...again...alone...with no one, and everyone is taking pity on me!!! URG!!! I hate it, yeah think if I tried by now I would get or have a girl with me now. But have they ever thought that I'm not ready for one yet!!!. So here I lay on my bed eyes closed trying to sleep until uncle Jazz came in, and just had to interrupt my dream. "Hay Chal, can I talk to you for a second?" He said quietly. So to get this over with, I might as well.

"WHAT?" I really didn't mean to say it that mean but still I know what he's up here for.

"I just wanted to check if you were ok?" He said with a pity look.

"Yeah, I'm, fine. Why? DO I NOT LOOK ALRIGHT!!! HUH? OR ARE YOU LIKE EVERYONE ELSE IN THIS FAMILY TRYING TO PUT PITTY ON ME ABOUT NOT HAVING SOMETONE! LIKE EVERY OTHER FAMILY MEMBER IN THIS HOUSE HAS, BECAUSE IF YOU ARE THAN TO LET YOU KNOW THAT IM FINE. SO. STOP. TAKING. PITTY. ON. ME!!! IT'S. SO. !!!...GOD!!!"

After saying that I just lay backed down and put the sheets over me and tried to go to sleep "Oh!!! Ok man I'm pretty sure we all herd you and we won't do it again, and I was wondering if you're ready to eat if you are than you can come down or I could bring it up to you?" He said while trying to calm me down…not working.

"No. Thank you" I said in a half mean half relaxed tone.

"Kay! Just remember if you need to talk to someone come to me, kay!?!?" Only he understands the depressing moment I'm going through. But my dad went through the same thing.

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

"Night man"

"Night!" I really feel bad about yelling at my favorite uncle like that, but at least everyone herd me!!!

**Everyone POV (not Chalis)**

"Wow, Jasper... we didn't really know he felt like that!!!"-Rosalie

"Oh...well...we should let him have his moment, now."-Esme

"Yeah! I mean we didn't really know that he felt like that, all he had to do is just say that."-Emmett

"I should have known it was something like this...I mean...I'm his mother for god sake!!!"- Bella

"Yeah! But I'm his dad, and I can read minds.-Edward

"He's going through boy's hormones stage that's all it'll pass."- Carlisle

"GUYS!!! Stop taking pity on him like that!!! I know you care for him, but I know how he feels and I guess Edward does to but actually now that I think about it, Chalis is different than Edward...but anyway don't put pity on him that's what makes it worse."-Jasper

"Guys Jazz is right, just let him calm down and he'll find his girl when he's ready."-Alice

"OH MY GOODNESS....STOP PUTTING PITTY ON ME!!! IS THAT SO HARD TO UNDERSTAND!!!! LISIN TO UNCLE JAZZ AND AUNT ALICE YOU'LL UNDERSTAND AND JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE WITH THAT!!!- Chalis

"Told you so."- Alice and Jasper


	14. Our Meadow

Chapter14- Our Meadow

**Bella's POV**

That night when the kids when to bed me and after the problem with Chalis problem, me and Edward decided to visit out meadow to relaxes a little bit.

"Edward I hope Chal find someone soon." I said worried about my son.

"Me to love, me to." After Edward said that, we just sat back and relaxed.


	15. Alice Vision

Chapter15-Alice's Vision

When we got back to the house me and Edward notice that something was wrong and very wrong, because we saw everyone with weary eyes, of scared, about something really bad. And I have a feeling that it has something to do with my worse enemy...VICTORIA.

"What's going on?" Edward asked.

"Alice had a vision, and a bad one to, and it has to do with Victoria and new borns, to fight us for killing James." When Carlisle said his name I twitch a little.

"What was your vision Alice?"

***Vision Start* Everyone's POV**

_"Victoria come out and show yourself now." -Carlisle_

_"Aww what no please, but since you didn't say place to that, you could say please to us to kill you and went this battle, now could you?!?!" -Victoria_

_"Shut the crap and tell us what you want!" - Rosalie_

_"Well that's obvious...I want to kill you, for killing my mate James"- Victoria_

_"Well to tell you the truth Vicky James never had loved you, surprisingly that was a cover up, because he was actually gay!!! that whole time he wanted to get Bella and suck her dry, and yet also want Emmett, and how do I know that you must be wondering, is because I read his sick mind about Emmett and I must say he has some naughty thought about that to."-Edward_

_"Ok 1. James's loved me, 2. Never call me Vicky; it makes me sound Evil and 3. James was never gay, so STOP LYING"- Victoria_

_" You Bitch, you are evil...that's why nobody likes you , your too dry and nasty and I must say myself is that you really need to wash your hair, and get different clothes because you look horrible- Alice, Nessie, Ezzy, Bella, Esme, and Rosalie_

_"Hold on for 1 second- that blood eating human sucking bastered was gay...and he had some naughty thoughts about me....that is just plain nasty!!!!-Emmett_

_"SUT UP EMMETT"-Everyone_

_"Sorry"-Emmett_

_- Victoria _

_"Fine by me"-Nessie, Bella, Ezzy, Alice, Rosalie, and Esme_

_Everything went black now_

***Vision End***

Me and Edward couldn't even move, to think about that. "Alice when is she coming?"

"Uhmm......tomorrow at twilight"

"Should wake the kid's?" I asked. "I don't think so, let them sleep and we'll tell them in the morning!" Edward said.

"Ok!"

*******5 hours later at 8:00 a.m. *********

The kids came down and looked tiered (Cal) pissed and annoyed at the same time (Chal), sad (Ezzy), and happy (Nessie).

"Hay, what's up with yall!!? You guys look like someone is dying." Cal said.

"Or at least going to" Chal said.

"Kids we have to tell you something very important, and you must understand and you need to sit down." I said.

"Ok?" Ezzy said.

"Mom, dad...what's going on???" Nessie said. Thin Carlisle explains the story from the beginning with the James problem all the way to this moment, and when he got to the part were Alice had the vision, Ezzy, Nessie, and Leah fainted at that, and they were knocked out for about 30 minutes or so. But when they woke up and they asked us if it's true Nessie started to cry and Ezzy just looked at us like my world is coming to an end, and for that Seth held her knowing she was going to cry any second. But when we turned to Leah she just went to go sit by Cal and close her eyes and try to sleep again, to let the pain go away. So what Calis said.

**********1 hour to Twilight**********

"Come on we need to get ready to go" I said scarily to the kids. Nessie, Ezzy, Leah, Esme, Rosalie, Alice and me wore all black sweat outfits with our hair up in a pony tail to get ready to go. Thin a thick line of eyeliner and mascara with black eye shadow. For shoes we wore black spiky heels. Its easer to kick ass with the pointy part. Then we were ready to go.

When the boys were ready they all had on sweat out fits but theres were all black also so they won't see our body and it would be harder to see or touch us in that matter. They had running shoes. They put a thick line under their eyes (like football players do) and they were ready to go.

"Were ready to kick some ass." Em and Jazz said.

"Emmett Joshua McCarthy Cullen and Jasper Miles Whitelock Cullen what have I said about that language of yours?" Esme said.

"No saying bad words in the house or around you at least." They said with their heads down, trying not to laugh."Thank you...What am I going to do with you boys?"

"Well you can fix Jasper mom, but never m...Ow!! Rose??"

"Emmett you know we love you but really, just shut up."

"Ok!"

"Thank you Rosalie and Alice"

"Your welcome." I just giggled and shocked my head at my wonderful family.

******In the field ready to fight******

"Are you guys and girls ready?" Edward said. And while we were waiting we decided to stretch until we heard noises in the bushes.


	16. Victoria And Her New Born's

Chapter16-Victoria And Her New Borns 

**Everyone's POV**

"Victoria come out and show yourself now." -Carlisle

"Aww what no please, but since you didn't say please to that, you could say please to us to kill you and win this battle, now could you?!?!" -Victoria

"Shut the crap and tell us what you want!" - Rosalie

"Well that's obvious...I want to kill you, for killing my mate James"- Victoria

"Well to tell you the truth Vicky James never had loved you, surprisingly that was a cover up, because he was actually gay!!! That whole time he wanted to get Bella and suck her dry, and yet also want Emmett, and how do I know that you must be wondering, is because I read his sick mind about Emmett and I must say he has some naughty thought about that to."-Edward

"Ok 1. James's loved me, 2. Never call me Vicky; it makes me sound Evil and 3. James was never gay, so STOP LYING"- Victoria

" You Bitch, you are evil...that's why nobody likes you , your too dry and nasty and I must say myself is that you really need to wash your hair, and get different clothes because you look horrible- Alice, Nessie, Ezzy, Bella, Esme, and Rosalie

"Hold on for 1 second- that blood eating human sucking bastered was gay...and he had some naughty thoughts about me....that is just plain nasty!!!!-Emmett

"SUT UP EMMETT"-Everyone

"Sorry"-Emmett

"Can we get this fight over with so I can win go on with life!!!"- Victoria

"Fine by me"-Nessie, Bella, Ezzy, Alice, Rosalie, and Esme

Everyone got in ready position and in 3 seconds.

3...

2...

1...

0...

NOW!!!

**Authors POV (that would be me)**

Bella gave her kids there powers to fight and to win the dumb ass useless battle, and let her family use some powers to win the battle.

**Bella**-Fought Victoria by using all the powers that she had got the past years and Victoria died in an instant second without Bella using a finger on her.

**Nessie**-Fought and new born with the same power as her fire binding and also helping Jake because if a vampire bites a werewolf they die. Nessie won that because Bella cave her family the power to back fire on the new borns

**Ezzy**-was really amazing, her reflexes are out of this world, and she only keeps an eye on Seth. Because she would die for him if he dies. She fought the same kind of vampire with the same power as her and won in an instant, while helping Seth when she finished.

**Rosalie**- Fought with a-so what Rose said- a wanna be beautiful. Rose won that because Bella let Rose use the power to control the action and make them do it to them and not to her. Example: if it wanted to punch her, she can make the new born punch herself.

**Alice**- Fought a mind controller, and since Bella can shield minds and hers- the new born cant control Alice, so Alice beat the crap out of that new born.

**Esme**- Fought a puppet master. As in she can control the body by making the victim under her powers. Which she couldn't do because you have to have an open mind for that, so instead Esme wanted to have fun, so Esme commanded the new born to attack the other new borns then Esme will kill that new born who was trying to kill her.

**Leah**- Didn't take the chance of going werewolf (smart I know) and she told Jake and Seth and they lisine to her, so it should be easier for them. But Bella gave Leah the power to freeze them, so they won't do anything to them and it would be easier to take care of.

**Edward**- Fought against twins that can take away your power, so Leah gave Edward to freeze them and when he did he defeated them easily, thin Leah fought for her power back and Edward finally gave in and just gave it back to her.

**Carlisle**- Fought a new born that is the opposite of him. He kills people with the thought, and Carlisle has the power to do both, so in an instant Carlisle defeated the opposite of him.

**Emmett**- Fought against a new born that could crush you without even touching you, and so Bella did the same. But the difference is that Emmett can block him from crushing him. So Emmett being Emmett took his precious time with that.

**Jasper**-just used his normal power by making him laugh so hard that it would be easier for him to kill him. And thin when Jasper had to fight more he just kept them making them laugh so hard that it would be easier to kill them.

**Seth**- Fought against 1 with no powers but can run really fast. So Bella Gave him the power like Ezzy's only he can do slow-motion with his mind so it would be easier, and like Ezzy's she can do slow-motion with her mind. (That's why Bella gave him that).

**Jake**- Fought a 1 that's is just like Rosalie's power so Jake got that power which was hard and almost got hurt, but survived at the end.

**Calis**- Fought with a water bender which was hard because Annabelra can blood bend but since it was a new born it was harder to defeat, so he called Leah and Leah ran as fast as she could while frizzing every new born trying to attack her. When she got there she froze the new born, and Calis defeated it.

**Chalis**-found 1 hiding an when he went for he was shocked and glade he didn't attack her, because he fell in love with her, and get this, she was only a half human like him and Victoria took and the girl because her powers was the weather and she could make it any weather and for some reason Victoria wanted that power. But when they looked into each other's eyes he just sat down and smiled and they talked, until his family tried to get her.


	17. My New Love

Chapter17- My New Love

**Chalis POV**

When I smell out a vampire I didn't check if it was full or not, but then I saw the most beautiful girl that I have ever seen all in my year. "Huh? Oh! Please , please, please don't kill me, I'm not like them, I'm not a new born, I'm like you a well not exactly, but I'm human so don't hurt me and I know I might smell like one because I've been around them, but please I beg you don't hurt me..." She was scared… My love was scared. Well I wouldn't blame her. By the fact that there's a war now, and I was about to attack her, thin I understand it.

"Hay! Hay, hay...calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. Well not now anyway. But still what are you doing here?"

I looked at her beautiful dark brown long layered curly hair; her beautiful chocolate eyes-different shade of brown on each skin-she must be mixed with different race, because I can tell by her accent-looks about milky way color. Not too high and not to low cheek bones, long eyelashes, perfect shape of noise, her mouth is a beautiful pink color and right size for my lips to touch, with glasses which makes her more uniqu, because I just by happened to like girls with glasses . Medium sized body-not slender and not big-but fit. She looks small compared to me.

"Huh? What?" Oh shit what did she say?

"I said what is your name?"She giggled at me. And her giggles are like little bells blowing in the wind.

"Chalis. Chalis Edward Jasper Cullen. And you are...?"

"Melarrie **(you pronounce it like: Mel-ahh-ree). **Melarrie Chartrice** (you pronounce it like: Saw-trees). **Boisseau** (you pronounce it like: Boo-wah-so).** McFarland." She said. Wow she also has a unique name.

"Well it's nice to meet you Melarrie" When I shook her hand I felt an electric current through our hands just like my parents did when they did.

"Ouch!!! That hurt"

"Oh! Did I hurt you; if I did I'm so sorry." I said worrying if I hurt this wonderful beauty.

"No you just shocked me that's all Chalis"

"Oh..." I got scared.

"But it felt good!" she mumbled to herself forgetting that I could hear her.

"What did you say?" I said with a smile like my dad that I have never used. And by the looks of it, I think I dazzled her...SWEET!!!

"Ah! Nothing, I said nothing." She was trying to hide her beautiful smile, but she couldn't."Ok! Whatever you say".

After that I went to go sit by her and we talked for who knows how long forgetting that there's a battle going on. Next thing know her looking at me and me noticing myself leaning in to kiss her beautiful self. That's until my family just had to kill that greatest moment of my life.

"Hay I found him" Urg...why now couldn't they just wait until I kissed this beautiful angelic peace of Gods work.

"Chalis there you are!!! Why are you back he...." Uncle Jasper stopped when he notice Melarrie sleeping in my arms and with my left arm around her shoulders. "Shhhh!!! She's asleep!!!" I kind of got a little pissed, but then Uncle Jazz went to go tell everyone that I'll be at the house but just not right now.

When I got to the house later that night everyone was worried sick, but that's until they saw the most beautiful girl in my arms and me looking down and smiling at her not even noticing my family staring at me.

When I got up stairs I went to go set her on my bed to sleep so tonight and tomorrow she can come meet my family.

When I got down stairs I was smiling but not even noticing it. But when I turned the corner to enter the leaving room (although only some are basically living) I saw everyone eyeing me and then a big smile came across my face and all the girls ran to me saying

"Oh my goodness Chal, you finally smiled and I must say you smile like your dad."

"Thanks mom" I said blushing.

"Son"

"Yeah dad?"

"Who was that?" He asked in a stern voice.

"Oh that's Melarrie; she's not a new born so don't worry. She's actually a half human, and you know what I really like her, no scratch that....I'm in love with her." After I said that I myself in a family hug and all happiness came towards me.

Next thing I notice is Aunt Alice having a vision and form the looks of it must be bad...and i mean really bad.


	18. The Volturi

Chapter18- The Volturi's

**Bella's POV**

Alice looked sick and I mean sick as in another war kind of sick. "Alice what's wrong?"

"Bella the Volturi is coming after us."

"Why?" Jake and Seth asked. This surprised me because they normally don't ever talk in situation like this. "They think that were trying to make a bigger group than them." When I looked over at Chalis, he looked scared. It's probably because he just found the girl of his dreams.

"Hay Chalis...What's wrong?"

"Mom, I just found someone that I love and now the stupid Volturi wants to ruin it!!!! DAMN IT..."

"CHALLIS EDWARD JASPER CULLEN you watch your language!!!"

"Why? The first time in so many years I'm finally happy when you guys have always been happy I have to get in trouble, that makes no since, I found someone I really love and now I might have to risks my life for it. I only knew her for 4 hours and now I might have to lose her in less than 24 hours!!!" And after what Chalis said to me and in front of everyone else I actually really understand how he felt too loose someone like from the beginning with me and Edward, yeah I knew Edward for less that 24 hours but sill he hasn't met someone before and the time that he actually gets to, The Volturi's come and ruin everything.

"Wow...." That was all I could say. "I actually know how you feel..."

"Mom no you don't, you've been with dad for year and I only been with Mel for less than 24 hours. So compare years from hours and think of what you get." And that's when he just ran upstairs leaving all of us into shock.

"Bells he's gunna be alright. Girls how about you go help Melarrie and get ready for bed." Edward said.

"Kay dad" Ezzy, Nessie said.

"Kay Edward" Said Leah.

"I feel so bad now."

"It's ok, and what you mean you know how he felt." I can't believe he forgot! He's in so much trouble.

"Well if you remember the day that we first met in the biology room and I only saw you for 1 day. Then that's what I mean." I said pissed off.

"Oh yah!" And I just rolled my eyes at that.

**Chalis POV**

'KNOCK KNOCK'

"Go away" I yelled.

"Come on. Dad said for us to clean up Melarrie then we have to get ready for bed." Damn it can't I just have my moment with her, without interferences. "Fine, come in." Then all of girls: Aunt Alice, and Rosalie, with Ezzy, Nessie, Leah, and also my grandmother Esme, and my mom came in and picked up my love and take her away. I know that sounds corny and all but thin again I love her.

********The next day********

When I woke up, I woke up by an angel send from God and like I said I'm a corny man who loves this woman. But I still haven't figured out if I'm taller or not or were the same height!!!. I'm gunna have to find out sooner or later. So while I look at her I see the sleeping beauty that needs to be waking up, because I can hear her stomach grumbling now, so since I didn't kiss her yesterday like I planed, I might as well now.

I reach into her face gently with my lips pressed against her lips, her soft strawberry tasty lips, and I kissed her with all the light passion that I could give to her. Then apparently she woke up because I felt her hands around my shoulder playing with my hair while I grabbed her back to push her into me, and a little moan slipped out of her mouth and I moved down to kiss her jaw thin her cheek, her collar bone and back to her lips then she did the same to me as I did to her. And after we had separated for air (stupid air) she looked at me with thoughs beautiful eyes, and smiled at me. "Morning sleeping beauty."

"Morning Prince Charming" And after that full on moment, that's when I realized that I was in full on battle in love with this wonderful woman.

**Bella's POV**

I was lisining to Chalis while he was talking to his true love upstairs. I found out that she's like me, when I was human. She's basically like a Half human, half vampire addition of me Bella Swan. Were just alike and different at the same time:

1) She was moved here, from Victoria.

2) She is shy, quiet, and will keep's secrets that really matter, and will risk everything for the people she care and non care about.

And

3) She made a lonely boy/man happy after he was sad and on his own.

Then I heard them coming down stairs, and Jasper said that she is scared to meet us, thinking that we won't like her...Like I said, were just alike. "Morning family!"

"Well someone is happy this morning" I said with a smile. "Yeah...I am. And mom...I'm sorry about last night, I guess I couldn't help; my mad side came out, and blamed it on you. And I realized that you did go through the same thing, with dad. So basically what I'm saying is that I'm so..." I didn't even let him finished.

"Oh! Its ok, I'm just happy to see you happy." And as I hug him I see his love.

"And you were right she is a beauty Chalis."

"I know. Come on Mel, don't be shy." He said walking over to her. Apparently she was shyer than me, because she hardly moved, and Chalis helped her, and when we all did see her, she was really a beauty. She had dark brown long layered curly hair, her beautiful chocolate eyes (like mine) but different shade of brown on each side. Dark skin-she must be mixed with different race, because I can tell by her accent-looks about milky way color. Not too high and not to low cheek bones. Long eyelashes, perfect shape of noise, her mouth is a beautiful pink color, with glasses which makes her more uniqu, because I don't really see that often. Medium sized body-not slender and not big-but fit.

"Hello, I'm Melarrie, but call me Mel." She said quietly.

"Hi, it's very nice to meet you. I'm Edward, this is my girlfriend, and the mother of our children Bella, that big guy over their is Emmett and his wife Rosalie. That pixie like girl over their is Alice and her husband Jasper. Over their is Esme and her husband Carlisle. That big guy is Seth and his wife and my daughter Esreme. And the other guy is Jacob and his wife and my daughter Renesmee. And my other son Calis and his wife Leah"

"It's very nice to meet you all." In a quiet hush tone. Then out of nowhere Nessie runs up and says.

"It is soooo nice to meet you, I'm Nessie and I just know that were going to be great best friends ever!!!" Theres Alice twin for yeah.

"Nessie. Really? Is that really necessary to act so hyper like that and try to scare her."

"No, no, no. It's ok!" Wow she can handle Nessie. And of course Nessie stuck out her toungh out, and I heard a little giggle coming from Mel. And everyone turned to look at her and smile, but when she saw us do that, she looked a little scared, because apparently she thought we were going to attack her.

"So Mel tell us about you." She then looked up at Chal, with a questionable look.

"It's ok, they won't judge you, I promise." I saw a smile come across there faces. Then before she started her speech, she took a deep breath and talked.

"Ok, I was born 217 years ago, and I also stopped at the age 17. My mother of course was human and my dad was a vampire. When my mom had me she died, and my father was never around while my mom struggled for 2 weeks. When my mom gave birth by herself I clawed myself out of her. And when I smelled blood I got sick and I changed the weather to rain so the smell could wash away. Later my dad came and found me and took me in and just left my mother in the ally between my house and my mom's friend's house. My mother was named Allona Venga Borasa. So my dad (which I'm glad is dead) took care of me until I turned 17. Then he decided that I should take care of myself. So..." Before she could go on Esme stopped her.

"Wait, what do you mean you're glad your dad is dead?" Yeah I wonder also.

"Because my dad joined James group, which means that my dad is Laurent and I'm glad he's dead because he never had believed me that James's would hit me, and say that he would kill me if I said anything."

"Wait Laurent is your dad?" Now you can see the resemblants between them, but she's probably more like her mom.

"Shapely yes, yes he is, and I'm glad you killed him, because I found out he never had really cared. Because I ran away and he didn't even come after me, nor to look for me. And the day James, Vicky, and my dad came to yall on the field when you guys were playing baseball, I was going to come and join you guys, but that's until I saw they were coming, and James was looking at you Emmet and I'm pretty sure he had some nasty thoughts about you." With that last part everyone started to laugh.

"So he really did like me!!! Ah hell no! That is just not normal." Then we laugh more at that.

"Anyways. When I saw them, I turned around and ran, so they won't take me away. Because you have to remember that my dad was trying to look for me, and so every time they would come to me I'll always put on the rain. So when James went to the ballet studio..."That's when Edward stopped her.

"You mean that you were the one that did the thunder storm. And the reason James came to us. I thought I smelled another human out there I just couldn't get to wear it was at." She looked down at the floor ashamed at that, and Chalis looked at Edward with death eyes.

"Sadly yes, but I was to scared to lisin if someone was out there, but all I smelled was vampire, but I thought that it was just remaining from long time, I didn't know that it was fresh. So I'm sorry Bella I got you in danger." She said nearly crying, about that.

"Its ok and I'm sure Edward is sorry for saying that. Right Edward" I said with a death glare. "Yes I am terribly sorry, about that. Can you forget me?"

"Of course I can, I get stuff like that allot." Wow didn't see that coming.

"Anyway back to the story. After James went for Bella, Victoria and my dad found me, and I was stuck with them until now. When I found out that my dad fell in love with Irena, I felt sorry for her , because she was wasting her time, then when I did tell her that, she got mad, then told my dad, and my dad slapped me" Chalis growled at that. Then Mel turned to him and shook her head while smiling. "and went away for a hunt. That's was when the wolfs attacked him, and when I found out I was happy, then when I told Irena, she cried, and I said to her 'I told you so, but nooo you didn't lisin to me. Now you see what happens when you don't lisin to a blood relative to him' then later I felt bad about that, and when I went to go say sorry, Vicky came and found me with one of her stupid new borns, and she kept me until the war came and when I hid for about 30 minutes or so, that's when Chalis came and found me." She said the last part looking at each other smiling."And it was the happiest moment of my life."

"As it was for me also" They both said at the same time. I heard 'Aww' and 'So cute' from the girls and Emmett (Emmett is just being Emmet, so don't blame his stupidity for that.)

After that we talked, and we said the most randomness thing ever. Until Carlisle told Mel about the Volturi coming and she looked at us and her breath stopped and then fainted.

*************30 minutes later******************

"Huh? Wha... wha...what happened." She seemed confused.

"Mel are you ok, you were out for 30 minutes." Nessie said

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Do you remember any thin sweetheart?"Esme said.

"All I remember is you guys talking about the Volturi's" she twitch a little bit at the name "and then I saw nothing else." Well we might as well lisin to this story, because I have a feeling that some kind of story is coming.

"Mel, do you have any experience with them, over the past years?" We all looked at her.

"Yes."She said not making eye contacted with anyone.

"Well what experienced have you had with them?" And again she took a deep breath and started to explain everything.

"While I was on the run, Aro found out I was a rebel and living on my own so he send Elijah to look for me and bring me to Aro so he could kill me. And since Victoria gave him a photo of me and a piece of clothing with my smell he went searching for me. And when I found out I changed my look and changed my blood smell by..." Carlisle stopped her.

"How can you change your blood smell?" And this I must know, because we could have done this when James was looking for me."Well I found out by talking to one of the vampires on my journey. Her name was Angela, Angela Webbler and her husband Ben..." What Angela Webbler my friend? Everyone gasped at that.

"Wait you said Angela Webbler?"

"Yeah, she said she knows you Bella, and she told me that if I ever see you in time that she wants to say words that I shouldn't say at all."

"What kind of words?"

"Bad language kind of words, and then she went to go join the Volturi. Sorry" She seemed sad. Not taking pity on me, but sorry that that had to happen to me.

"Its ok, I knew something like this would happen, but please continue with your story.

"Ok. So I stopped eating meat or anything that is cooked with meat, so I'm a vegetarian basically. And by changing my image I did my hair black with purple stripes for a few years and changed my perfume that I normally where." Before she went on, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and Edward looked at each and said.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!!" And Esme, Rosalie, Alice, and I slapped them across the head.

And Esme said."CARLISLE MATTHEW CULLEN." Esme said.

"EMMETT JOSHUA MCCARTHY CULLEN." Rose said.

"JASPER MILES WHITELOCK CULLEN." Alice said.

"AND EDWARD ANTHONY MASIN JR. CULLEN." I said. "YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE." All of us girls said at the same time. "Don't you just love my family Mel?" Chalis said sarcastically. And she just looked at him with no expression, and then said. "Well be glad you have one, but please don't take pity on me." After us girls calmed down we all sat down and waited for Mel to finish. "You can continue sweet heart."

"Thank you Alice." She said with a smile.

"Pushhhh, no prob."

"Anyways. That was the only way I could to make him not chase me anymore. And knowing Aro, he...he...he probably found out that I'm with you guys and now...now...now he's blaming everything on yall and thin kill all of us, or he'll come after me and try to take me away..."She didn't even finish. She started to cry and said. "This is my entire fault, I'm soooooo sorry that their coming after me and they're going to hurt you guys to get to me....and..." She couldn't even finish, so then all the girls said at the same time..." NO!!!!"

"Don't you dairy blame yourself or say sorry about that. Ever. Am I understood?" Ezzy said, trying to say comely to Mel.

"Ok!" Mel said while leaning on Chalis as he wipe's the tears away from her eyes.

"Good because your part of this crazy family and you make us happy. Especially Chalis. So don't blame yourself for this. If we won against Victoria and new borns then I bet we can win against the Volturi." Before she said anything Alice screamed and told us what's gunna happen then we go against the Volturi and let's just say it isn't pretty.


	19. World War 3

Chapter19- World War 3

After yesterday morning everyone went into training for the fight, and we found out that Mel can make it so hot (for vampires that is) that they can actually do the Hollywood effects...Burn in the sun. So basically if it has to get to that point of the war than we have to keep the house cold and run inside while she can make it hot. But only she can stay out there-since her control the weather, she can cool herself down inside her body and have a shield around her body to block the heat from killing her-to kill them. Alice said that there coming at sun rise since the Volturi thought that there was going to be a thunder storm, but they should guess again. But actually even if it's night she can make it scorching hot as hell itself. Mel also said if 1 of us can't take the fight then we must go inside because every moment 1 of us is out she goes 1 degree's until if gets super hot so the Volturi can die, and we can move on with our life's.

But that's when I remembered that I copied her powers and asked she said you can help, because that takes up allot of power if you want to over bore on the weather.

*******10 minutes to war*************

Where all ready now. The girls and the boys are wearing the same outfit that we wore in our last fight. All black sweet outfits. Girls-black eyeliner, mascara, hear up in a pony tail, black eye shadow with pointy 5 inch stilettos and that is the only subject me and Mel are the opposite at. She can wear heels and I STILL can't weir them. And I'm a vampire for crying out loud. That sucks. Boys-black line under their eyes and ready and fit to go.

*************Outside getting ready and saying our goodbyes*****************

"Alice how much time do we have left?" Seth asked.

"We have..." she was looking hard to.

"5" 5 for our life and love.

"4" 4 for our hopes and dreams.

"3" 3 words we said to each other 'i love you' are our last words.

"2" 2 seconds to hope we win this battle.

"1' 1 second of our useless breath for some of us.

"0" And she pointed north-west of us and we saw our life end in a mere second.

"Now." she said quietly, and we'll always love each other forever were ever this takes us all.

**Authors POV (that's me)**

Bella did the same as she did the last fight, gave everyone the powers that they needed and goes to figure they needed the same power, because you'd think that they wouldn't but apparently they do. And again Leah, Seth, and Jake didn't wanna risk taking their life away. They would have but then the boys remembered that they can have children and Leah just hit them up-side the head to get some since in them.

*****************The Girls War Starts Now*************** **

**Bella**- She fought Demetri since he was looking at her in a nasty was and she wanted to put some since in him and he nearly killed Bella so she ran inside and turned on the cold air, and rest until she has to fight with Mel.

**Ezzy**- She fought against Heather, which can run faster than ever. and Ezzy won that battle by using Earth Bending, because her feet are like her eyes and she did it all in slow motion so she won that and went to go fight with Seth because he kind of looked like he needed help.

**Nessie**- She fought against Jane with her Fire Bending(since her and Jane's power are kind of alike) and she won that in an instant second, because Bella shelled everyone's mind and it was easy for her, until Alice came out of know were after Nessie killing Jane. And somehow Nessie hypnotized him because Alic started to have a crush on her, but she beat the shit out of him, for trying to kiss her, and then Jake went to go kill Alic after killing his appointee.

**Mel**- She fought by shooting electricity out her hands because she has thunder and lightning. And defeated Elijah and went to go help Chalis defeat Aro, while Chalis used Air bending to close him in-like wind coming in every direction- so Mel can electrocute him. Then she kissed him (for some odd reason during a war like this) and they ran inside.

**Rosalie**- She fought against Madeline (Melisa's twin) (and again she called her a wanna be beautiful) and nearly died within a second. So Roes ran straight to the house to stay protected.

**Alice**- She fought against Melisa(Madeline's twin) and Alice nearly died also because she got betting a few times and Jasper hurried up and brought her inside then he went back to defeat his opponent and Alice's for her love and respect.

**Esme**- She fought against Joyci a puppet master (just like Esme's last battle with the new borns), and she won that battle, and ran to Carlisle and helped him until they couldn't take it anymore.

**Leah**- She fought against Allana and she was really hard to defeat so but Allana can only freeze with mind and Leah can freeze your body and she was tricky because she moved around to much. And she kept breaking the ice that Leah through at her. But eventually she defeated Allana, and ran inside with everyone else.

**************The Girls War End Now**************

***********The Boys War Start Now****************

**Edward**- He fought against Calis for saying naughty thing about Bella and won against him, thin ran to defeat Demetri and also won for Bella's respect thin ran straight inside.

**Seth**- He fought against Leo, then as Seth running low on energy and Leo jumping to kill Seth, Ezzy pop's out of nowhere and kills him and she runs and as fast as she could with Seth inside the house so he could rest.

**Jake**-He fought against a shape shifter, which was easy because he turned into a werewolf and since Jake knows what's a werewolf weakness is, it was actually easy to win, but when Jake saw Alic trying to kiss Nessie after she slapped the crap out of him, he ran over to her and killed Alic and they ran inside.

**Chal**- He fought against Aro with his Air Bending and almost getting to hurt Aro got hit by Mel and Chal used Air bending to close him in-like wind coming in every direction- so Mel can electrocute him. Then she kissed him (for some odd reason during a war like this) and they ran inside.

**Emmett**- He fought against Tommy and won instantly (because of size). Thin Emmett ran to Rosalie's opponent to get her respect.

**Jasper**- He fought against Adrian that has the same power as he does, but again Jasper made him laugh so hard that he couldn't do anything, and when he was about to attack he saw Alice almost dyeing and ran over to her and made her opponent give her suicidal thoughts and let her kill herself for her respect for Alice and thin Alice opponent killed herself and Jazz when back to his opponent and killed him, then went straight back to Alice to make her feel better.

**Carlisle**- He fought against Emyeall, that has powers like Carlisle (just like the new born he fought), but the opposite-which took forever. Emyeall could heal and kill anyone. Carlisle can only heal. So Esme say that Carlisle by controlling Emyeall and Carlisle defeated him and ran inside with Esme.

**Calis**- He fought against Levi, and he has the power to control other powers and that was hard. So Calis almost dyeing, Leah popped out of nowhere and defeated him and ran as fast as she could with Calis inside the house

**Bella and Mel**-Bella and Mel kissed there lover's and family goodbye (just in case) they saw more vampires coming out (the back-up crew) to them. And then Bella and Mel put up there body shield and held hands, pointed their palms in the air to start the heat that kills vampire not humans. When the heat started every vampire screamed for their lives and all the bodies that were defeated were burned into dust, and after 30 seconds of that from destroying all of the vampires. Bella and Mel cooled the weather and let it start to rain when it cooled down enough everyone came out and cheered and the ones that got hurt got the chance to go out also and feel good about everything.


	20. My Mother's Ring

Chapter20- My Mother's Ring

**Edwards POV**

We won the battle. And now it's time to get my own battle started. And that battle is to get my love Bella Swan to become Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, as in my wife.

Were out in the pouring rain cheering, and now its time.

"Bella!"

"Yeah Edward?"

"I know that this is a bad or a good time but I have an important question to ask you."

"What it is?"

"First lets got to our meadow"

"Ok?!?" I picked up Bella bridal style, and ran to our meadow, since she was kind of week from using all the energy to save all of our lives.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I've loved you since the first day I saw you. Yeah I was a jack ass, but you still loved me, and I'm sorry I waited too long to ask you this."

"Edward what are you trying to say." Here goes everything.

"I'm trying to say, Isabella Marie Swan." I got down on one knee and said. "Will you become Isabella Marie Cullen, as in Will you marry me?"

**Bella's POV**

."Isabella Marie Swan, I've loved you since the first day I saw you. Yeah I was a jack ass, but you still loved me, and I'm sorry I waited too long to ask you this."

"Edward what are you trying to say." I know what he's saying i just want him to say it so i could say yes! "I'm trying to say, Isabella Marie Swan." He got down on one knee and said.

"Will you become Isabella Marie Cullen, as in Will you marry me?" Duh you idiot.

"Yes, yes, yes, times a life time yes, I will marry you." And with that I attract him to the ground as he started to get up, and while I was on top of him as he put the ring on my left finger.

"Bella"

"*sigh*Yeah Edward" Not really paying attention to him. Only the ring.

"I'm glad you said yes. This makes me the happiest man on the plaint." Wait a minute…I wanna know how much this ring cost.

"Edward please tell me that you didn't waste money on me, because you know that I hate that." He laughs at me."And what's so damn funny."

"Bella you know that I would never do that. And anyway, this is my mother's ring. She told me that when I find that special girl that I would give it to her. She said that at the hospital before she died and when she gave Carlisle the perdition to bite me, and I've been keeping this ring for a long time and I'm glad that I could give it to that special woman. And you know what?"

"What?" I said with a smile."I think I found that special girl. No scratch that, I know I found that special woman. And that woman is you love." And if I could cry right now. I'll be sending tears of happiness."Edward?"

"Yeah love?"

"That was the sweetest thing I've ever heard. Corny. But beautiful all at once. And I also found that perfect, special, wonderful man. And that man is you."

Me and Edward just stayed there for another long time thin got up to leave.


	21. Hyper Girls

Chapter21- Hyper Girls

When we got home apparently everyone got the news, because the girls in the house wouldn't come running down out of nowhere screaming then pulling me away from Edward, to Alice room and asking me all the complex question that some isn't good to say now. And they wanted every word that happened. But the easiest question was...

"CAN I SEE YOUR RING?" This will be interesting."Ok, here, here"

"Awwwww" They all said."It's so cute!" Mel said. "Where did he get it from?"Alice said. "Well it's actually his mothers ring but he gave it to me!" "Awwwww, that's so cute" This time they all said at the same time.

"Now that's just plain wired." Ezzy, Nessie, Leah, Esme, Ali, and Rose have got to be the weirdest girl that's known to mankind. But that's why I love them.

**Edwards POV**

When the girls dragged Bella, I felt so bad for her, and sorry to. But reading Alice and Nessie's mind Bella will be in a surprise tomorrow morning when they go shopping. And Mel is like Bella, I didn't realize that until they day we all got introduced to her. Hum go figure.

Both Bella and Mel are alike in ways by:

1) Shy

2) Made a lonely vampire (or half vampire in this case) very happy

3) Loving and caring

4) Had a trouble past

5) Both are beautiful, but they both deign it

6) Both hate shopping

And then theres the difference in them:

1) Bella is clumsy but Mel isn't

2) Mel can't see so she has to wear glasses and Bella can see clearly

3) Bella is in advance classes and we found out that Mel is actually Dyslexic so she doesn't take the advance classes, she only takes the regular ones like Nessie and Ezzy does sometime.

4) Mel isn't stubborn like Bella is. She's more a lay low tip and follows the wind of her own mind. While Bella mostly disagree with serten things in life,

5) Bella had both of her parents alive with her. When Mel's mom died and Laurent didn't give a shit about her the whole time.

6) Mel hides herself from the world after her past of 217 years. And Bella forgets it over the past 18 years.

So basically they are the same and different in mostthat even I can't understand.

**Bella's POV**

"OH, Bella can we ** (it says please if you're wondering)** can we plan your wedding!?!?!?!" Might as well, Alice always win's so theres know reason not to.

"Alice why do you even bother, win we all know that your going to any way's, and yes that means all of you can do it. But not so big, Ok?!?!?"

"Yes ma'am." All hell came upon me now.


	22. Wedding Plannings

Chapter22- Wedding Planings

Me and Edward decided to have it not soon but not in a long time, so we decided in about 1 month we would have our wedding.

Alice Cullen-Whitelock, Rosalie Cullen-McCarthy, Esme Cullen, Leah Clearwater-Cullen, Renesmee Cullen-Black, Esreme Cullen-Clearwater, made me and Mel go shopping and Mel is just like me, we both hate shopping, and theres many other reason's that I love my soon-to-be daughter-in-law.

Chalis asked Mel yesterday, apparently Chalis loved her so much he asked her soon, but they both decided to have either next year in July 4th(Its December)or January 14 the day Chalis purposed to her. And me and Edward agreed to that cause they don't have to be soon but Alice is already starting the planning it when it's next year.

I decided that all the brides made are: Alice, Leah Nessie, Ezzy and Esme. My Made of honor is: Melarrie, because she made our family a whole family and no more unhappiness but more love that we all now share.

But today I'm gunna have to struggle for the dress's, and Alice will be making my wedding dress and the brides maid's also, were going to go get our shoes, my reception dress. But knowing Alice and Nessie, they're going to buy the whole mall and Nessie will be grounded for a very long time.

But all I know is that I just can't wait till this day is over.


	23. Outfits And Others

Chapter23- Outfits And Others

**Authors POV (me)**

**Shoes-** Alice made the girls 3 inch white open feet heals with diamonds on them, and buckled around the ankle, but Alice knows that Bella is clumsy so she gave Bella a break and let her have white flats with diamond, and a little peep toe. And even as a vampire she's still clumsy...that's just sad.

**Hair style**- Alice got it cut short just below the ear and died it jet black. Nessie and Ezzy got a bob cut. They also got washable black, purple and blue highlights for Ezzy, and pink white and red highlights for Nessie. (Thank god, because Edward will be pissed). The rest of the girls got it in layers, even if they didn't want it in layers, Alice threaten them to get them. And Bella's hair in waves flowing down my back like waterfalls.

**Dress**- Alice (again) got lavender halter-top floor length sparkle dresses. And got Bella a floor length white halter-top dress with roses with swirls (as the stem) going down the side, a little sparkles with a medium diamond crest between her chests. She had a crown that turns into a vial at the end.

**Flowers**- Now Alice decided to get home-made rainbow flowers. She put food coloring in 6 cups (red, green, blue, purple, yellow, and orange). She set 8 flowers in each cup. And decided on the day of the wedding she would get lil crest and place them on the colorful flowers.


	24. I Do

Chapter 24- "I Do"

**Bella's POV**

"Bella, you look so wonderful." Esme complemented me.

"Thanks Esme"

"Oh, honey I know that look. You have cold feet dont you?"

"Actually grandma she already has cold doesnt that mean she has colder feet?" Chalis and Calis said

"BOYS!!! GET OUT!!!" me and Esme said "Yes ma'am and grandpa said it's time." They both said.

"Okay." knowing the other girls wert paying any attention to what they just said.

************Walking Down The Isla********************

"Ok, Bell's, lisin to my instruction."Alice said, and me shaking my head breathing in and out with unneeded breath. "After Esme and Carlisle go down, wait 5 seconds and go, and since you're going alone please, and I mean please try not to fall. Because Emmett and Chal has this all on tape and all of the guys except for Edward betted $50 that you will fall, so don't, or Edward won't get the $50." She said. "Ok and I'm not promising anything. But I'll try."

After Esme and Carlisle went I had to go. Now all I have to count down to 5.

5-for my love

4-for my life

3-live (kind of), love, and laugh

2-to gather, for ever

1-this only happens once in a life time.

Now-now theres no turning back

When I stepped out side, I saw him, the man that I'm marrying, the man that let me have 4 wonderful crazy kids, the men that I will stay forever, and the man named Edward Anthony Masin Jr. Cullen, that will make me Mrs. Isabella Marie Swan Cullen.

When it came to the 'say your vous' part, Edward said. "Isabella Marie Swan, you are my first and only love, that I love, and cherish for, and I will love no one else. You took me back into your life after I left yours. You let me see and raise my kids, and I never regret meeting you, Chalis, Calis, Renesmee and Esreme. We've been through many ups and downs, and now thoughs ups and downs are gone and we can finally be happy together." I looked at Edward with the happiest smile and if I could, I swear i will be breaking down in tears now.

Then I said."Edward Anthony Masin Cullen, you are also my first and only love. You are the man that I love, and cherish for, and I will love no one else. I remember the first day we meet and you wanted to kill me right there, and since you didn't we ended up here, getting married and staying together. I'm glad, to grant 4 lovely children and their love's that they have Melarrie, Leah, Jacob and Seth. We fought together and we stayed side-by-side and you never letting go of our force that we have even though we were separated. And with that, I love you forever and always." After finishing mine I could see and hear all the girls crying and smiling also.

The preacher went on and next thing was the main words. "Edward Anthony Masin Jr. Cullen. Do you take Isabella Marie Swan as your wife?"

"I do" He said that fast, he's probably more excited about the honeymoon as I am. "And do you Isabella Marie Swan. Do take Edward Anthony Masin Cullen as your husband?"

"I do" I said that fast also hearing everyone laugh at how fast we said it knowing that we just wanted to get this over with also. "Well I now pronounce you husband and wife Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. You may now kiss...." Before he even finished, Edward just grabbed me and kissed me like nothing before, and everyone else cracking up laughing at what he did. "…the bride."

The preacher finished, thin rolled his head and when we stopped we left and went straight inside with everyone else.


	25. Isle Esme

Chapter 25- Isle Esme

After leaving everyone Alice and Jasper went to go drop us off at the air port. Because Alice and Jasper had their own plane to do. Disturbing moment when Alice told us that. Edward wouldn't tell me where we were going I even tried to read his mind but still nothing he just kept on thinking about my lullaby. Damn this fine man.

******Isle Esme*****

"Bella, were hear" I looked around and saw this little speck that kept getting bigger and bigger and bigger every move meant we went to it.

"What is that?" I asked confused.

"It's Isle Esme. Carlisle bought it for her." That's cute.

"Aww that's so...wait did you just say that Carlisle bought her that?" I'm not surprised.

"Yeah."

"Oh, just checking."

When we pulled up to the Island we grabbed our luggage and set it on the door step and before I even stepped inside the house Edward picked me up bridal style and went straight to the 1 of the rooms. Pouncing me on the bed, lying on top of me. That brings back good memories. "Love, what are you thinking?" How the first time we had sex in my bed and how my little sensitive body took all that force 4 times.

"About how the first time we had sex in my bed and my little week human body could last all that for and lasted 4 rounds and each round lasted 5 minutes when it really felt like 10 minutes but all to gather in all the minutes it was 20 minutes in all for all rounds. Why do you ask?" I said with a smile.

"Well we can make more than 4 rounds every day since we'll be here for 2 weeks." With that me and Edward worked like crazy messing up this bed and all the other 7 rooms. We found out we can have sex everyday in each room.

In each room Edward had new ideas.

**Red Room**- Edward did the usual, me lying on my back. Pumping me in and out at top speed. Damn talk about greatness right there

**Blue Room**- He made it like I was a horse. On my hands and knees, pumping me in and out and pulling my hair. Felt good to.

**Green Room**- Me over him bouncing up and down on him. Making him on his back.

**Orange Room**- Banging me against the wall on my back doing the same but slower and so fucking harder

**Yellow Room**- Put me on the dresser, basically breaking the mirror with all force that he could and did give me. If I wasn't a vampire I swear i would have had glass in my back.

**Purple Room**- In the bathtub in boiling hot water. Him fingering me, then me giving him a blow job.

**Black and White Room**- This was connected to the mini ocean outside that dolphins' and fishes come through. And let's just say it was like we cause an earth quack under there.

Thoughs 7 long, healthy, and sex-tastic days were awesome. But unfortunately we had to go but we do get to do it at our house that they gave me when I was pregnant with the kids. That would be even wonderful. Because we decided to put that as a get-away-for-away home, not a stay away forever home.


	26. Later In The Future

Chapter26- Later In The Future With the Kids

5 years later they all decided to have kids; they were either werewolf, human or HALF vampire:

**Leah and Calis-** Sue was human, Joyci was part vampire, and Thomas werewolf. =Sue was Leah mom

**Nessie and Jacob-** Danyella was human, Ammelia was werewolf, Edward was part vampire (Edward was so proud when he found this part out). =Ammelia was Jacobs's mom, and Edward is Nessie's dad

**Ezzy and Seth**- Isabella was human (bring backs memories), Harry werewolf, and Bethiny was part vampire. = Isabella was Ezzy's mom, and Harry was Seth's dad

**Mel and Chalis**- Elizabeth was human, Allona was half vampire, and Rylie was human. = Elizabeth was Edwards's mom, Allona was Mel's mom

Their names and powers:

**Sue Mary Cullen**-telekinesis (Alice real name is Mary)

**Joyci Alice Cullen**- hypnotism

**Thomas Emmet Cullen**- shape shifter (just like his mom Leah)

**Danyella Rosalie Cullen****-** mind control

**Ammelia Luceale Cullen****-** shape shifter (Rosalie's middle name is Luceale)(just like her dad Jacob can shape shift)

**Edward Anthony Masin Cullen****-** shield (just like her grandmother)

**Isabella Marie Swan****- **mind reader (just like her grandfather)

**Harry Jasper Cullen****-** can help emotions (like Jasper can)

**Bethiny Esme Cullen****-** multiply herself

**Elizabeth Arial Cullen****-** invisibility (Esme's middle name is Arial)

**Rylie Carlisle Cullen****-** heals and unheals people (just like Carlisle can when he's in doctor mode)

So basically this is my family and theirs allot theres 12 boys and 14 girls so a total of 26 people. Everyone has their own house and Esme's rule is that you HAVE TO, see her either 3 or 4 times a week, because she'll get all P.M.S., on you. And we found out why she's like that. She's like that because she doesn't want to lose anyone in the family and she had so much anger saved up from the past years of not being angry we guest it finally had to get out. So you have to be careful around Esme for about a year thin everything will be back to normal.

So basically this is my story. And from this till on everything will be normal. And nothing will ever change. So that's until I heard a beeping notice.

_**Beep Beep Beep**_

Go's to figure that whole then was a dream, but the truth that it starts out is I, Isabella Marie Swan is pregnant and this time it's real...


End file.
